Broken by the Future
by The-Young-Volcano O.o
Summary: War has been imprisoned by the Charred Council; his eldest brother and Alice aren't taking it lightly. The two go off to resurrect humanity for the sake of the youngest Horseman.
1. Chapter 1

_"I will await, dear…  
a patience of eternity, my crush.  
A universe so still,  
No rust…  
No dust will ever grow on this frame,  
One million years, and I will say your name.  
I love you more than I can ever scream…_

_We booked our flight those years ago  
you said you loved me as you left me.  
Regret's still haunt your saddened head,  
But I promised you,  
And now I'm home again…"  
-The Mortician's Daughter, Black Veil Brides_

PREFACE

I immediately sat up when I awoke. I looked next to me, and saw that Death didn't wake. Good. I felt terrible when I woke him unintentionally due to my dreams. I sat up and smiled, taking his mask off. He fell asleep with it on constantly. I leaned over and lightly brushed my lips over his. I stood up, and was ready to leave. Being quiet, making sure not to wake him, I ran my fingers across the Vorpal blade that we had put up on display- not like anyone would see it- then grabbed my bow and arrows and slipped outside.

It became a regular thing where I would go outside for a while. I haven't slept a full night in a long time. It has been about a month since War was taken into prison. We weren't able to speak with him. I've been living with Death, which was amazing. But we were both more than angry about War's imprisonment. He told me that he had a plan, but hasn't told me what it is yet. He said he would when he wakes up today.

As I walked, I would trip and fall a few times. I wasn't used to my new body. Death told me that the Nephillim blood was injected straight into my heart, so it would grow and progress throughout me. But Nephillim was a cold blooded race, so there were lots of side effects, including being freezing cold constantly. And about a week ago all of the human blood was destroyed. I actually almost died at that stage, but Death injected me with his blood. I didn't know how it worked, but it saved my life. And if I don't get a shot of it into my heart every seventy two hours or so, I could die. Or not. It'll be a while before I could go without it, and neither of us knows how long.

Ever since the first injection, I grew about a foot taller in the first month, now making myself only a few inches shorter than Death. My eyes started to glow- just like the other Four Horseman- and he had told me that it was a trait all Nephillim had. Other than that, my skin was paler, my voice got slightly deeper, and my accent got a lot more noticeable. I got better at climbing, so I had a certain tree that I would spend some nights in about thirty feet in the air to think, my back to the house. That way, if Death got up earlier, then he wouldn't see me. I don't know why I did this. I guess I just liked to take some time for myself.

I watched in confusion as Dust flew from his perch on the roof of the house and started towards me. That damned bird would be awake this early, what looked to be about four in the morning. He frantically flew over to me, perching on the top of my boot. He let out an ear piercing scream, loud enough to make me tense. Once he did, he took off. I rolled my eyes and sat for what seemed to be another ten minutes or so.

"I finally found you." Death was on a sturdy branch a few feet above me. I tightened my grip on the tree when I flinched.

"What are you doing here?" I asked softly, smiling because I was glad to see him. I didn't even bother to question how he got up there without me noticing, since he_ was_ a Horseman.

"I woke, and you weren't there. I panicked and sent Dust to find you."

"Yes, he burst my eardrums."

Death smiled, his bright orange eyes radiating light in the darkness. "Now can we get down so I can kiss you without feeling like this branch will collapse?"

"Is the Grim Reaper afraid of heights?" He gave me his sarcastic look, which made me laugh. He descended down through the tree, and I followed. Once Death was on the ground, for the first time, one of the branches snapped and I started to fall. He caught me, and I murmured as his gaze met mine, "Well, I feel like an idiot."

"You are an idiot." He replied with a half smile. "But that's why I love you." He leaned down to kiss me, and I tensed slightly. Not enough for him to notice. We started walking back towards his home after he set me down, his arm wrapped around me to keep me from falling.

Once we returned, for the first time I took time to acknowledge Death's home. It was a small house, not like either of us needed much space anyway. I could tell that the wood was cut apart by Harvester. From age, it was almost completely hidden by dead, ash ridden trees. And I would have _sworn_ that in the distance, shaded by the layers and layers of ash in front of it were the outlines of something huge. Every time I walked past the house, I felt guilty because of the five bullets carved into the side if the wall. I forced myself not to look at them.

"Are you still… angered, about the shadow?" Death asked when I wasn't paying attention, so I jumped.

"No, not really." I lied. He looked at me with curiosity in his eyes, which made me smile. "What?"

"I can't tell if you're lying or not."

"That's good."

"So you are lying?"

"What? I never said..." He smirked at my denial, both eyebrows raised. I let myself laugh as we sat back against the wall, watching as the sun rose. We decided that we would start training in about an hour, so we sat and talked.

We decided to train not too much later. Since I've gotten here, we've that's what we've done every morning. I went in to grab my grappling chain, and when I walked back outside, Death pinned me up against the wall and playfully held Harvester to my neck.

"See? You weren't paying attention."

"Well-"

"You always need to be on alert, love."

I bit the inside of my lip, trying not to laugh, but I couldn't hold back a smile. He let me go, still smirking. I started to walk away, and I heard his footsteps come up behind me. Before he could catch me off guard for the second time, I spun around and grabbed the end of the chain, holding up and blocking his attack. I let go of the end and started to swing it. He blocked it each time, and when I pressed him against the wall, I wrapped my fingers back around the chain and held his neck to the wall. He gave me an animated grin, both of his eyebrows raised, which made me laugh. I dropped my arms and retracted the chain.

"You're getting better." Death told me.

"Why thank you, love." I teased.

"But, not good enough."

"What do you mean?"

"I told you that I had a plan."

"What's that?"

"The resurrection of the Third Kingdom."

I widened my eyes. "I beg your pardon...?"

"The Council believes War's guilty. If I erase the crime, then it'll be as if there wasn't a problem in the first place. They'll have to release him."

"How are we going to do that?"

"I'm going to speak with the Crowfather. But you're staying here."

"Why is that?"

"It's dangerous... and I don't want to risk losing you."

"I can protect myself." I assured him.

Death chuckled. "I know you can, Alice." He walked up closer to me and rested his hand on my cheek. "It's not like I won't come back."

"That's true." I agreed. "But I just got back."

He chuckled. "I'll be back soon." He promised his voice muffled with his lips pressed to mine. "Before you'll need another injection, I will be back." He set his mask on his face and clipped the two halves of Harvester to his belt, Despair appearing out of the ground. His hand left mine when he mounted, and once he was far enough away, I did something really stupid.

I followed him.

Chapter 1

I trailed close behind Death; not close enough for him to see, but close enough so Delirium and I could keep up. It started to snow, and I was freezing, but I've grown used to being cold. I dismounted and hid behind a chunk of fallen ice, still watching him. Through the blizzard, snow was already accumulating over the ground, and the walls were already caked in ice. Death dismissed Despair and stood in front of a staircase, looking over the realm in front of him. He started to climb up, and when he walked through the door at the top, I followed. The next time I saw him, he was literally digging his fingers into the ice and maneuvering his way across a gap.

"That's just cheating..." I murmured, trying not to laugh. Once he was on the other side, a door closed behind him. I cursed under my breath and walked to the edge of the gap and swung over after attaching the chain to the ice. I heard Harvester crack against something, which told me that he was in the middle of a fight. I heard a shriek come from whatever he had just killed, followed with the Cheshire cat's voice.

"Hello, Reaper." He said. I looked around to make sure he wasn't talking to me, and he wasn't anywhere.

Damn.

"Cat." Death's voice was distant but clear. "What are the likes of _you_ doing here in this freezing Vale?"

"'Just enjoying the scenery.'" He mimicked one of the first things Death said to me. I chuckled quietly, and heard Death do the same. That was the last thing I heard before the cat sat behind me. "He's out of the room. Go."

I jumped. "Gee, one of the first times you've actually helped me."

He gave me a grin, making me roll my eyes as I slowly pushed the door opened. I walked to the middle and glanced around; making sure the cat wasn't lying. Sure enough, it was empty, only a skeleton way larger than I was lying in the middle. I ran down a long hallway to a different room. There was a lever in it, and I tried to pull it, but it wouldn't budge. I took a few steps back in frustration, but felt arms wrap around my waist and someone's head rest against mine.

As a reflex, I rammed my right elbow back into Death's stomach and punched him in the jaw, this time with enough force to rip the mask from his face. "Damn. Sorry! I didn't know it was-"

His laughter cut me off. "It's alright, love. I should learn not to sneak up on you." He set his forehead lightly against mine, making me smile like an idiot. He put one of his hands up against his jaw where I punched it, and the other around me, pulling me closer to him. "You really can punch hard, can't you?" I chuckled, looking down and picking at the frayed bandage on my right wrist. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you. Are you mad?" I asked, gritting my teeth together.

"No." His tone sent a chill through me, despite how cold I already was. "I thought about turning around about a thousand times to come and get you. But I'm concerned. You're still recovering..."

I reached into my bronze colored pocket and pulled out the long metal tube that I kept with me at all times. It was the syringe that I had to inject into my heart. "I'll be fine as long as I have this."

Death nodded, lifting my chin up and forcing me to look at him. "Keep it close."

I smiled as he quickly kissed me before bending down to pick up his mask. He returned it to his face and flipped the lever. The elevator started to move upward, but couldn't reach the top because of the ice blocking its path. It stuck, leaving us to climb the rest of the way up. It was only about ten feet to the top, and a steep staircase to follow. I really couldn't tell what was in the arena in front of us.

"Stay here." Death told me. I guess he knew. I nodded; he adjusted his mask and walked through the door. Still shivering, I rubbed my hand over my right arm and watched him converse with the Crowfather.

"Voices... voices, torment without end..." The old man's airy voice filled my ears. I could hardly see him, but a faint green light indicated where he stood.

"Keeper of Secrets," Death acknowledge, already across the arena. "We... I need your help."

"I helped you once, Horseman. Look at me now. How I curse that day... how I curse you..."

"Careful, Crowfather. I'm not here to put you out of your misery... not yet." I allowed myself a smile at Death's threatening.

"I know why you have come. Your brother, the one they call War. He's been imprisoned by the Charred Council and awaits their judgment. For dooming earth... for Mankind's extinction. Why should I care about your brother's fate?"

"Because you know the truth," Death inquired. "Your secrets can save him."

"The Council will condemn War! Strip him if power; let him rot in oblivion, just to hide the truth. My secrets cannot prove his innocence, Horseman."

I had to get even closer so I could hear Death's quiet voice. "No. But, they can help us to erase the crime."

"Bring Mankind back from almost complete annihilation? Not including the one there who used to be human? Madness."

Death completely ignored the reference to me. "If it's madness, who better to show me the way?"

"Should a way exist..." an amethyst colored portal appeared right where Death was looking."You will find it here."

He looked back towards me and motioned me to come. I didn't even take a full step before the Crowfather closed it. "The Tree of Life... let us pass."

"Not yet! That which you gave me..." He held up the green light. I strained my eyes, seeing that it was an amulet. "You will take it back."

"In exchange for its secrets, you agreed to keep the amulet."

"No... The voices. They curse and threaten without end. They cry to return! You must destroy it!"

I cocked my head slightly to the side, completely lost. But when Death hung his head and murmured, "I can't..." I could hear the regret and guilt cake his voice.

"You annihilated their flesh. Why do you guard their souls?"

It was the Nephillim. And Death got frustrated. He put the two scythes out in front of him and growled, "Open the portal."

"...you will not pass while I live."

"So be it."

He started to walk up to the old man, but somehow was pushed to the middle of the arena. In frustration, he let out a vicious snarl.

"Here your brethren are trapped in eternal torment. Do you wish to join them...? And what of War? Would you kill your brother to save your precious balance?"

"He is innocent!" I saw Death's head snap up.

"Are you so certain?"

I rolled my eyes. I didn't think he would kill the old man out of the blue. But, he was Death, whose temper was unpredictable sometimes. He stood still with his scythes ready, and just in case it came to me, I loaded my bow. The figure that was the Crowfather disappeared. I took another step into the arena, trying to get a better view when Death spun around and looked around in my direction.

I was about to ask him what was wrong, but then noticed he wasn't looking at me. I felt an ice cold gauntlet push me violently to the side. I looked over, and sure enough saw War. I was surprised for a moment, but his face was blacked out, indicating that this version was only a shadow.

Death treated him as such. He immediately started to attack the shade of his younger brother. And just by the sight of it, I could tell that Death has been training a lot more since Wonderland. He's gotten indescribably better at fighting.

And that's when I was forced to my knees. My heart felt like it was going to explode. I refused the urge to grab my chest, and shot the arrow at the shadow of War's head. Just like I hoped, it went through the side if his neck, distracting him enough for Death to finish him. I dropped the bow and took deep breaths, like Death had told me to.

"Open up the portal." Death snarled. I forced myself to look up, and saw that Harvester was inside of the Crowfather's torso. He grabbed the old man's head and slid him off violently, slamming him against the ground. "Your secrets die with you... old fool."

I grabbed the syringe from my pocket, but it was empty. Shaking, I accidentally dropped it, but put it back into my pocket. "Death..." I forced myself to at least whisper. With my luck, he didn't hear me. I started to crawl towards him.

"My secrets... but not yours." Were the Crowfather's last words. The amulet fell from his belt, and it started to crack. Before Death could react, it broke, and the contents ripped into his chest. He let out a grunt in pain, and he fell backwards, passing out.

"Death..." I repeated. I finally reached him, and set my head on his sucked in stomach.

"Hurry up. You don't have much time left." The Cheshire cat sat right next to him. I nodded, and got out the syringe from my pocket. Death taught me how to do it, but when he did I was dying, so I don't remember it much.

I slid the needle into his arm- which took a while because his skin was so tight- and used my teeth to pull on the opposite side. Once it was full, I took a few more deep breaths and shoved it into my heart.

I couldn't help but yell. I pushed the blood into my heart, and immediately felt it course through my body. I felt better, but fell unconscious after pulling it out.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up resting my head against Death's arm. I sat up and looked at him, and he was still out cold. On his chest was a wound unlike any other I've seen before. He wasn't bleeding, but the amulet was imbedded into his chest. I would've pulled out the glass if it didn't look so damned painful.

Gritting my teeth, I tried to wake him by shaking his arm. He refused to, which made me lightly punch the ground in frustration. I put my ear over his chest, making sure his heart was beating. It was, but when my cheek touched the souls, I saw a short vision of the Four annihilating the Nephillim. I flinched- partially because the shards of glass shocked me and because of the vision- and pulled away.

"What the hell?" I thought aloud. I didn't want to see it, but curiosity was getting the best of me. I rubbed my fingers together and was about to put my hand on the wound.

"I don't think you want to do that." I jumped yet again at the sound of the Cheshire cat's voice.

I was going to ask why, but I knew. I sighed and plopped my hand down. "You're right."

"I always am." My answer was an annoyed look. "There's a portal over there."

I looked over to where he gestured his paw. I nodded and stood up. Using my Voidwalker, I made two portals, one overlapping the first, and the other underneath Death. He fell through, and before the portal closed, I followed.

xxxxxxxxx

I landed on my feet in the grass. When I got through, I already felt warmer than I was before. A statue of a man stood right in front of me under a gazebo, the pillars just barely holding up the roof. After looking around for a while, I turned my attention to Death, who was still unconscious. I got to my knees and tried to wake him up.

"A Nephillim that's not one of the Four?" I looked up when I heard an old man speak. He was about three times my size, and looked far older than the Crowfather. His white hair was pulled back and his beard was braided.

"Depends on who's asking." I replied, my hand still around Death's.

"Eideard. A Maker. You have courage to confront one older then the Nephillim themselves." I didn't answer. I returned my eyes to Death. "And who am I speaking with?"

"My name's Alice. And I'm not a born Nephillim."

"What were you, then?"

"Human."

He chuckled. "Mankind is lost."

"I was the last."

"What are you doing accompanying a Horseman?"

I allowed myself a small smile. "We have a past together."

I heard a low rumble in Death's throat. I stood up and took a few steps back as Eideard walked up to him, examining the glass. His eyes snapped open- which gave me a wave of relief- as the Maker set one of his fingers over the souls.

"Be still, Horseman. You are wounded."

"Don't touch me." Death growled, quickly getting to his feet and fixating his fingers around it.

The Maker sighed. "Your arrival here is a bad Oman. Troubles me greatly..."

"Old one, there's more trouble up ahead if you don't start making sense. Where is the Tree of Life?"

"Life? Heh. This world is dying, lad. Choking on chaos and Corruption. We can do little to stop it. Soon the great Tree too shall perish, and with it, the last of my people. What brought you here with a child, Pale Rider?"

"She's not a child! She's..." He trailed off. "We seek the Tree... your 'chaos and corruption' doesn't concern us."

I heard something come up behind me. I quickly loaded my bow and shot at the construct. Holding the rocks together was a thick black paste with a green tint, and it looked like it was moving. When I shot the arrow, the stuff enveloped it.

"Well I'll be damned." I said, extending the chain and starting to swing it. The blade passed right through it, cutting it in two and killing it.

I spun back around and looked at the Maker, who had his eyes on Death. "You both fight well. But this Corruption can't be beaten with a blade. Seek you the Forge Sister. Ask her about the Fire of the Mountain. Help her, and she will help you reach the tree. As for me... I must return to my work."

Eideard started to walk off, and Death came up to me. He put his hand up to my cheek. "Hello, love."

I smiled and looked down. He wrapped an arm around me and we started to walk. "Are you alright?"

He tightened his grip around me. "I'm fine."

"Alright, just making sure. You've got some glass..." I pointed to his chest where the souls were. He chuckled and dropped his head. I almost tripped on a step, but Death caught me. Looking around, the place we walked into was absolutely amazing. I looked to my left, Death doing the same. The path in front of us led to two gazebos, one on each side of another doorway. The mountain in the back had two symbols imbedded into it; on the left a flame, and on the right a blue drop.

"Hey." Death was shaking my arm.

"Hmm?"

I could tell he was smiling under his mask. "Come."

Still looking around, we started walking on the path and up the stairs to the gazebo on the left. At the top were two more makers. The first one- who looked similar to Ulthane- wore an iron mask and was making a blade. The other, who was female, had dark red hair and was remarkably taller than us. She spun around to look at Death, and her eyes widened.

"Maker's beard, the rumors are true! A Horseman in the Forge Lands... name's Alya, and that's my brother-" she pointed to the other man. "-Valus. We're the keepers of this forge... though I reckon that means less now than once it did."

"This is a Maker's forge?" Death asked pushing me in front of him as he playfully wrapped his bulky arms around my neck.

"Nay. The Maker's Forge is lost to us. Silenced by the hands of Corruption. But, in its depths, we once crafted the DarkTowers of Hell, and the Cities of Heaven."

"Now you make... trinkets?"

Alya chuckled, occasionally looking down at me curiously. "And you- one of the Four- seek the aid of the Makers? I guess we've all fallen from high places."

"We have come seeking the tree... and your Elder speaks of Fire. What is it?"

"Ah. The Fire of the Mountain, the Stonefather's blood; it once flowed into the forge as did the tears. Both imbedded our craft with incredible power. The heart and soul of stone. But Corruption has taken them, and now our forge is silent."

"...why does this concern me?"

"The way to the Tree is lost, barred by Corruption. You can no more leave this place than we. Restore our forge, and the Tree can be reached."

"I don't follow your reasoning."

"We are Makers, not warriors, but we are not without our weapons. Before the forge was lost, we crafted a mighty creature of soul and stone. A colossus to fight this Corruption. But, to awaken him requires a Makers key; we need our forge to craft one. Will you help us?"

Death nodded, and we started down the steps. He kept his arm around me as we walked up the stairs opposing to the gazebos. At the top stood Eideard along with another of his race that I didn't recognize. Both of them were standing in front of a huge stone gate that I was sure Death wouldn't be able to open.

"Horseman," the new one spoke. "You'll find naught that way but trouble."

"Thane." Death acknowledged. "Do what you must for your kin, Old One. For mine, I ride to the Cauldron."

"If you fancy your Corruption waist deep, that's as good a place as any." I felt Death's fist tightly close behind me. "You know, there's a reason this gate is here. And, if you were friend, I wouldn't let you pass. But then, who..." The Maker curiously looked at me. "Who is friend to Death?"

I gave both of them a shy smile as they glared at me, but didn't make eye contact as Thane pushed the gate open. Death and I walked through, and after minutes of silence as I got lost in my thoughts, he put his hand out in front of me, "You need to pay attention." Death said softly.

"Hmm?"

He chuckled and wrapped both his arms around me. "What's troubling you, love?"

"Nothing," I replied, smiling and shrugging my shoulders.

"Are you positive? You almost fell."

I looked down and saw a thirty foot drop into a pool of water in front of me, a staircase leading out of the water on the opposite side. "Oh. I see." He just looked at me. "I'm fine. Just... thinking, I suppose."

"Well, I remember a beautiful woman tell me a long while ago to stop thinking!" He yelled, lightly shoving me enough so I fell off the ledge and into the pool. It took me a while to get back to the surface, but once I did, I could barely hear his quiet laughter.

"What was that for?" I asked happily, wiping the water from my eyes and barely keeping myself up.

"'Stop thinking.'" He quoted what I said in Wonderland. I took an arrow from my back, loaded the bow and shot it right underneath where he stood. Quickly stepping to the side didn't help him much, because the rock collapsed underneath him. He started to fall, and landed in the water next to me. I was still laughing as he went under, but when he didn't come back and I couldn't see him, I stopped.

"Death?" I was about to turn around when he pulled me under. I struggled for a moment because I wasn't expecting it, but he brought me back up with his arms teasingly wrapped around my neck.

"Stop thinking, love." He whispered in my ear, making me laugh. He let me go, and I swam over the stairs. I walked up, and once I was out of the water, I started to ring out my hair when Death came up behind me and spun me around. At one point he must have taken his mask off because as soon as I was facing him, his lips were immediately pressed to mine. I flinched in surprise, and he pulled away, but not by much.

"Why are you startled?" He hardly made it sound like a question.

I smiled. "I'm not."

"You jump every time I kiss you."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

No, I don't..."

He moved his mouth even closer to mine. "Yes... you do."

I couldn't help but laugh. "Maybe because you're so damn unpredictable."

"I can say the same for you."

I heard Dust let out an ear piercing scream. We both looked in his direction, where the bird was perching on the sharp edge of a rock, his head cocked to the side as he looked at us. I slightly smiled and when I heard Death chuckle, I glared at him, who had his animated grin stuck to his face. I let out a long laugh, which made him look at me.

"What?" I laughed again, which made his grin wider. I paused for a second, but then lunged forward and wrapped my arms around his torso. Chuckling, he staggered back, but soon returned my hug. I rested my head on his chest, his chin atop my hairline.

"I'm still angry with you." He blankly stated, putting his hand on the back of my neck.

"For what?" I asked, but I knew.

"You convinced me to leave you."

"For seven years."

"Yes, thank you. That makes the situation much better."

I smiled and hugged him tighter. "It doesn't matter now."

"But it did."

"My god, you are as stubborn as War!" I looked at him, and we both laughed. "...maybe not,"

"Of course not, love." Death chuckled, and with his mask in hand, we started walking. He kept his arm around me as we turned around a corner and through another doorway. On the other side was an open space so indescribably large, it took forever to take it all in. Looking up, I saw the tree, and just like Alya said, the opening was closed off by the sticky black paste.

"You're staying here." Death finally said after minutes of silence.

"Pardon?"

"I don't want you getting injured." He shook his head, turning to face me as he did. "I don't know how lethal or dangerous this 'Corruption' is. Plus, you're still recovering. Until I know more, I believe it's best if you wait here."

Reluctantly, I nodded. He quickly kissed my forehead before setting his mask over his face. He mounted Despair, and once he was gone, I sat down against the wall with my knees tucked up.

"Do you think he's trying to get rid of you, Alice?" My head snapped up at the cat's voice; not because he startled me, but for what he said.

"I beg your pardon?"

"He left you to go speak with the Crowfather, knowing that you would die if you two were separated for too long."

"...he must have forgotten." I assured myself.

"And, he just left you." I didn't know how to reply. "Also, you must have noticed that he speaks differently."

That didn't confuse me at all, but I asked anyway. "What do you mean?"

The cat grinned slightly wider. "Think back to Wonderland."

"I don't-"

"Just think." That was the last thing he said. He disappeared, leaving me to feel incredibly nervous. I knew that he speaks more..._ proper_ than he did in Wonderland. At first, I figured it was because he got older, but I remember seeing memories of him before we met where he spoke the way he does now. I was sure it meant nothing- and frankly I felt stupid for noticing it- but something told me that there was a reason.

I stood up and dusted myself off. On the right side of the open space, I saw a gathering of bright yellow crystals. Out of curiosity, I mounted Delirium and we ran over to it. The objects were stuck to another gate were flickering and snapping, but I wasn't sure why. I got out of the saddle and walked over to a tree. Underneath was a small rock, about the size if my palm. I picked it up and ran my fingers over the surface. Delirium snorted once and returned to the ground. I threw the rock at the crystals, unsure of what would happen.

And I immediately regretted it. They started to spark faster and faster until they finally exploded. I was knocked down, my shoulder exposed and burnt. But that was nothing compared to the pain in my stomach. I didn't know how to describe it. My torso was arched up, my eyes squeezed shut. I forced myself to lie on my side, and when I looked down to my stomach, and saw the Corruption. The sticky black paste maneuvering in and out through my torso.

I held my breath and waited for the pain to fade. I let out an exasperated sigh when I didn't feel anything, and made myself sit on my knees. After taking a few minutes to compose myself, I reluctantly got to my feet and started through the hole I created in the gate. Where it led, I wasn't sure. But for some unknown reason I felt anxious to find out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

After walking on a trail that felt endless, I finally approached a staircase. It was starting to get dark, which made the place look all he more innocent and beautiful with the sunlight glistening off wet rocks, rain lightly pattering against the stone walkway. I soon snapped back into reality when I felt a sharp pain in my back. As a reflex, my hand swing back and killed the creature that stung me. My vision blurred but I forced myself to stay standing. I looked at my hand and saw the lime green venom staining it, which also burned terribly. I started to walk again but it wasn't long before another shock of pain surged through my right shoulder blade. I squeezed my eyes shot and killed the abnormally large wasp, then out of frustration, started to run. Dozens more of the bugs started following me, and when I looked back, I fell into the pool of water in front of me that I didn't notice before, and doing so got the wasps away.

I let out a sigh in both relief and pain when the water hit the stings. I started climbing out of the pool, and once I was at the top, I started to look around. There was a huge U shape above the pool of water, but blocking the water flow was more of the crystals.

"Make haste. The Reaper won't be pleased when he sees that you've left." The cat said, getting my attention. I shook my head in frustration and grabbed my bow along with one arrow. I took aim, but because my vision was so messed up, I missed. I reached back again and realized that there were only two more arrows in the sheathe. Cursing under my breath, I drew back the bowstring with the hook.

The second time, it worked. I hit the crystals, but took a few steps back for the explosion. Once the smoke cleared, I saw that the water was flowing again. I turned to the left and shot the crystals on the left, completely filling the moat. Although what I didn't notice was that there was another lever on the opposite side.

"The Tears of the Mountain. I see…" I muttered to myself which made the cat appear next to me.

"To restore the Tears, that's where you need to go."

I chuckled, rubbing the top of his head with my wrist. "My god, cat, what on_ earth_ would I do without you?" I sarcastically asked.

He closed his eyes for a moment before replying with, "Alice, you know perfectly well that we're not on earth anymore."

I dropped my hand and sighed. "Never mind."

He evaporated, and I walked on the path around the room. There was a door blocking my way, and I didn't hesitate to break it open by swinging the chain a few times. When it finally swung out of my way, I saw a pile of rocks and plants clumped together in the arena. Not thinking much of it, I walked around it and was about to start up the small staircase leading to the lever.

That's when it moved. I spun back around to face it. The creature- once it was fully out of the ground- immediately reminded me of the Broodmother. It had rows of teeth, eyes were completely hidden, a horn right above its mouth. It charged towards me, but I quickly got out of the way. When it kept running and slammed into the east wall, I choked back a laugh. Before it could compose itself, I ran over to it and swiped the blade through three of its legs. After that, it just gave up and rolled into its side. I didn't think it would be able to stand, so I just went ahead and walked over to the lever. After pulling it, the pool of water that I fell in before filled up all the way until it was just touching the bottom of the moat.

I sighed and started out of the room. It was now pitch black, the only light coming from the moon. I mounted Delirium after just walking down the steps and he trotted on the path back to the open area. I was lost in my thoughts, but when the horse stopped, I knew I was here. I got out of the saddle and looked around, not seeing Death anywhere.

"Hmm. I guess he's not-"

"Hello, love." I tensed every muscle in my body so I wouldn't spin around and accidentally hit him. He wrapped his arms around my torso, pulling me closer so he could whisper in my ear, "You want to punch me. I can tell."

He turned me around so I could see him. "You startled me."

"I know." I started to smile, but then I collapsed on him. He kept me up as I let out a short cry in pain, grabbing my heart. He let me gently fall to the ground, and he rested my head on his thigh, like he always did. He leaned forward to grab the syringe, but what he said next made me feel as good as dead.

"It's not there."

Oh no...

"W-what?" I forced myself to say.

"It's not..." His eyes, filled with sorrow, met mine. "It's fine..." he assured himself. "We'll go to the Makers."

He picked me up and started to run. Now, after a minute or so, all I could manage were short breaths. Death looked down at me constantly, making sure I was still concious, which I was.

But the both of us knew not for long.

If that meant dying or just blacking out, I wasn't sure. Now all I could see was Death's masked face and nothing more. Everything else was a blur. I couldn't hear my heart beat any more, all was silent.

"Still a mess, no surprise." I flinched at the sound of a distant voice. Annoyingly high and raspy, definitely not Death's. "Her kin roasted like chestnuts right before her eyes. Doctor Bumby won't do better..."

It was Nurse Witless. Talking about me... I could hear my heartbeat again. Slowly and rhythmically, like Rabbit's watch.

"Still hauling out her questions..."

"Horseman!" Now I heard Alya's voice, but I couldn't make out where it was coming from. "Our forge is restored! The tears, the fire..."

"The fire. Her memory. I deserve consideration, don't I?!"

I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to block out the pain and the voices. But they wouldn't let me be.

"A hysterical woman," Now I heard Bumby. "Former lunatic, roaring outrageous accusations against a social architect and scientist. Psychotic, silly bitch. Your madness-"

"Alice..." I heard the White Rabbit whisper, his voice cruel and spiteful. I felt like I was falling. "What have you done..."

And everything went white.

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'm working on three stories right now. Hope you like the chapter, leave a comment. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

All I could see was white and black.

I sat up with a horrible ringing in my ears. I was about to call out for Death... but then I realised I wasn't in reality. The ceiling was a black and white chessboard, the same for the flooring. The buildings were bleach white and the fountains were spewing black water. With my heart racing, I stood up and walked over to a door splattered with the only vibrant color in the entire Pale Realm.

Red.

On the other side was a battlefield. The Nephilim... I took a few steps forward and saw Death killing the ones in front of me. He looked so much younger. We made eye contact, and I saw that look of pure hatred again. But this time, it was for himself.

"D-Death?" I stuttered, knowing he wouldn't hear.

"He can't see you, he can't hear you." The Cheshire cat was sitting atop a dead body.

"How-" I cut myself off when seeing another familiar face. The cat disappeared when she stepped on the body he sat on. The woman had bright green eyes, jet black hair, and she looked strangely like me...

When Aurelia left my sight, I immediately followed her. Tears streamed down her face as she watched her kin die right before her, occasionally dodging a blade. I walked right next to her, knowing that she couldn't see me.

Then she walked into Death's path.

Both of them froze. I wanted to walk away, but I just couldn't. I heard the gunshots from Strife's pistol, indicating the last deaths. Aurelia took a deep breath then finally spoke.

"Death... d-don't do this!"

"Oh no..." I finally whispered, taking a few steps back.

Death didn't answer her plead. Instead, he violently shoved her to the ground. "W-we can stay together! Y-you don't have to do this!" He sat with one of his legs on each side of her torso, making sure she couldn't get away, despite her struggling. "Please, Death!"

He dropped the scythes and leaned down to press his lips against hers. She calmed down enough and kissed him back, her arms wrapped around his neck. The both of them sat up, and I saw one of his hands move to the handle of his scythe.

"N-no!" I couldn't hold back my own tears as I sat down in front of them, putting my hand over Death's. That didn't help, because it just went through. "Death!_ Don't!_"

The scythe went through Aurelia's stomach.

She collapsed back onto the ash ridden ground. She wrapped her fingers around the blade so tightly that they bled. "Death..." She whispered between her final breaths.

I looked up to Death, who was actually tearing up. "Love, I'm so sorry..."

I-I love..." and then she died, unable to finish her sentence.

"...you too..." He finished for her.

Seeing this made me feel so oblivious and guilty. But, it also made me love him so much more. It really pained me, though, to see him like this, clutching his deceased love with tears rolling down his- what I thought to be- unbreakable face.

"Oh, you're a _fool_, Death..." I whispered between my own sobs, squeezing my eyes shut. "You're a fool for doing this to yourself..."

"Hello, Alice." I expected for the cat's voice, but got something completely different. "You're back."

My eyes snapped open, and the Jabberwock stood right in front of me. With one eye. I stood up. "I... thought you were dead."

"So did I!" He snapped. "The Nephilim blood coursing through your veins is bringing back your Wonderland. And it's more _horrible_ than you could ever imagine! You knew the Nephilim was a cursed, horrible race. Isn't that why your beloved slaughtered them?!"

_"No..."_ He walked up to me and scratched my face with enough force to knock me out.

xxxxxxxx

_"Alice!"_ The voice was distant, but it was Death's. _"Are you alright?"_ I couldn't tell where it was coming from. All I could see was whiteness. I felt someone touch my forehead, and I flinched away. _"Love, come back to me..."_

I took a deep breath as my vision cleared. It took a moment, but I could finally see him. He was sitting on his knees, and once he saw that I was awake, he sat me upright and pulled me into his arms. I squeezed my eyes shut to keep back tears and hugged him back as tightly as I could.

"Well I'll be damned. She isn't dead." I flinched at the sound of a new voice. I let Death go and pushed myself away from the man towering above me. Death looked up at him with annoyed eyes, so he started walking away. "Alright, alright! I'm going."

Death moved back towards me, and as soon as his eyes met mine, they were filled with sorrow. "What's the matter, love?"

I hadn't realised I was crying. "Oh! Uh, nothing. Really." I said with a smile, wiping my eyes.

He stood me up and wrapped his arms around my shoulders. After a minute or so, he moved and cupped my face in his hands.

"Was it him?" He asked sarcastically, pointing back to where the man walked off. I gave him a humorless laugh and shook my head.

The Jabberwock's words kept repeating. _"Isn't that why your beloved slaughtered them?!"_

We made eye contact, but I tensed and looked away. "Are you alright?"

I knew I needed to tell him, but I didn't know how... "I'm just fine."

"I don't believe you."

I kept my eyes in the floor. "I know..."

He hugged me again, and I returned it. "I love-"

Something inside me- I wasn't sure if it was sadness or anger, or both- made me finish his sentence with a muffled voice, "-you too."

He moved to look at me, but didn't say anything. I let my hair fall over one of my eyes, but he just pulled it right back and forced me to look at him.

"S-so I see you got to the makers in time...?" I quickly changed the subject.

"Just barely... somehow-" he paused to narrow his eyes at me, making me smile. "-the tears were restored the same moment as the fire. That gave them the resources to craft a new syringe, saving your life. So, if you had not listened to what I advised you to do- which was stay at the Vale- you'd... be dead right now. "

"Well... it's a good thing I didn't listen." I replied dryly.

He laughed again and set his hand on my back. We walked through the door the other man walked through before. "By the way-"

"Who'd you kill this time?" I asked teasingly, making him tense.

He pointed over to the man. "That's Karn. He will help us restore the Guardian and get to the tree."

I had absolutely no idea as to what he was talking about, but I looked over to my left and saw a construct that was so much larger than anything I've ever seen. The sleeping creature towered tens of thousands of feet above us with two bright blue stones embedded into each arm. There was another hole where a stone could be held, but it was absent.

"Greetings, Nephilim." I quickly looked over to the man, making him chuckle and Death tighten his grip around my shoulders. "You're a jumpy one, aren't you? Name's Pup, or Karn more preferably."

"Alright, Pup." I replied quietly, staring at my shoes.

He narrowed his eyes at Death. "You've taught her well, Kinslayer."

I clenched my jaw. I hated it when anyone called him that, but no one knew that. Not even Death. But, neither of them noticed. The Horseman nodded in reply. He went on to talk with Pup, but thoughts of the Nephilim slaughter kept dragging me away from the conversation. I snapped out of my trance when I noticed they were both staring intently at me.

"...um... h-hello," I shyly stuttered, taking a few steps back. Death chuckled, but Pup was clearly annoyed.

"Wait here... we'll be back very soon. Just don't move, and you'll be fine. I've been keeping track of when you need an injection-"

"You have?" Pup butted in. Death looked over to him, annoyance in his eyes.

"-and..." Death continued. "It should be another twenty- four hours before we'll need to be back." I nodded as he ruffled my hair and took off, Karn following. I turned back towards the construct and walked over to it, running my hand over the stone. After minutes of admiring the work of the Makers, I turned around and watched the sun go down. Again. I don't think I've been conscious for a full day yet. Though I just woke up, and I didn't necessarily need any sleep.

My eyes darted over to movement in the grass. Out of curiosity, I stood up and walked towards it. After moving around a corner, I saw it move again. It was white, easily sticking out in the green grass. Without hesitation, I ran after it. After that I really couldn't find it, whatever it was. I turned back around and saw a small construct in front of me. I easily killed it. It was now barely light out, but I could still see partially where I was going. I sat down against a rock opposing to the Guardian. I kept my eyes on the glowing blue stone in the constructs arm, it being the only source of light and I didn't want to sleep if I did, I would return to Wonderland. I forced my eyes open when I started to get tired. I refused to fall asleep... damn it, I need to stand up. I paced in front of the rock with my hand on my hip and my head tilted down enough for my bangs to cover both of my eyes. Pacing and thinking. After at the very least an hour, I caught myself thinking about something I've forced off of my mind for as long as I can remember.

My family.

I flinched and frantically tried thinking of something else. Death, War, or anyone... no, now that was the only thing on my mind. The fire. Lizzie. My parents, their screams for me to get out of the house and leave them to die... I stopped walking and let my head drop farther towards the ground, clenching my fist so tightly that my nails dug into my palm. I blew off the pain. My vision blurred from the forming tears, but I did my best to blink them away.

"We will wait for morning to come before placing the last Heart Stone where it needs to be." I heard Death say. Damn it, they're coming. I quickly ran around a corner and sat down, burying my face into the striped leggings over my knees in the attempt to wipe away the tears.

"Where's the girl?" Pup asked.

"Alice," Death hissed, definitely annoyed that Karn called me 'girl'.. "-should be around here somewhere... I will find her, and we will be back when the sun rises."

"Fair enough." I heard Pup's footsteps fade, and Death's come closer to me.

I panicked and pretended to be asleep. I didn't want think about my family, let alone talk about it. He sat down next to me, wrapping an arm around my shoulders and setting my head on his chest. My stomach started to churn when he spoke.

"Oh, I feel like an ass for dragging you into this, love..." He sighed.

"Think." The Cheshire cat told him, and I held my breath to keep myself from cringing.

"About what?"

"What would've happened if you two were separated for too long." Death didn't answer, but I could just tell that he understood. "You left her at your home, knowing the consequences. But... she followed you, completely forgetting about her condition. She just wanted to be with you."

"I..."

"That's not all, Reaper. I have a question for you."

"I don't believe that's-"

"Did you change the way you spoke in Wonderland, for her?"

"...she was mad... I didn't know how to speak to someone with that serious of a condition."

That felt like a brick to the face. I... I didn't even know what to think. But one thing was clear.

He lied to me.

About thinking I was sane. He knew I was mad, but he told me so many times that he didn't think that. I knew I was... but he made me think that I was okay... I'm such a fool!

"But the first time I saw her..." Death continued. "The very first moment her eyes met mine...I immediately loved her. I don't know why. And it wasn't very pleasant, knowing she didn't feel the same..." Suddenly, he growled, "Never mind."

"Was it because she reminded you of someone?"

"Stop. _Now._" Death snapped, still being quiet because he thought I was asleep, which I definitely wasn't.

"By the name of... _Aurelia?"_

"If you want to keep your head attached to your neck, you would be wise to stop talking." The cat didn't answer, so Death continued with a softer, more guilty tone. "She didn't remind me of... Aurelia. No. Alice might have looked similar, but that played no part. She just surprised me."

"How so?"

He started to chuckle. "Alice... she didn't fear me. Even if she did, she didn't show it for one moment. She just didn't care that I was the Grim Reaper. She didn't care that I killing is my life, all that I live for. She didn't fear when I threatened to kill her... do you know what I find more surprising?"

"What?"

"That I'm opening up to a _cat."_ He snapped. "Leave us be, so she can sleep in peace."

The cat must have, because that was the last thing I heard. Death took his mask off and gently put his lips to my forehead. That's when I needed to speak with him. I quickly lifted my head up and kissed him. He was surprised for a moment, but I didn't care. I couldn't hold back a tear, so I moved and set my head on his shoulder as he pulled me into a hug.

"You're awake." He blankly started, rubbing my back. "Did you hear...?"

I nodded, burying my face into his hair. He didn't say anything, and I started to chuckle. "I told you."

He hugged me tighter. "I don't know what to say."

"...Death, It's alright." He didn't answer. He just tried to change the subject as quickly as he could.

"You've been out for quite a while."

"I... I know... I'm alright though."

He dropped his head. "Four days is a while, lo-" He cut himself off.

"Yes. I-I'm sorry, I don't know why... but It's terrible."

"What is?"

"T-the hallucinations! I-"

_Damn it._

"What did you see?" He asked softly.

"I-I didn't see anything."

He stood up and helped me do so as well. He grabbed both of my shoulders and forced me to look at him. "What did you see." He repeated. I huffed in frustration and pushed him away. I walked off- even though I wanted to tell him everything- and turned around a corner, immediately pressing my back to the wall and closed my eyes. before I could comprehend it, Death was in front of me and had Harvester up to my neck. For the first time, I actually felt a wave of fear, but then realized he was only trying to get my attention.

"Remember this, love?" He narrowed his eyes and smiled slightly. I tried to get away, but of course he wouldn't let me. He saw me struggling, so he returned the scythe to his belt and set his forearm over my shoulders, pinning me to the wall.

Death's eyes were locked to mine, and I just couldn't take it anymore. "Th... the slaughter."

"...oh."

I frowned as he looked away. I felt terrible. He dropped his arm, and I immediately wrapped my arms around his neck. He took a few steps back and it didn't take long for him to return the hug. I set my head on his chest. "I'm sorry."

He chuckled. "How many times have you apologized for that?"

"I don't really know." I smiled. "But I still only have sorrow. No disgust." He tensed at that, and I could hear that his heartbeat was speeding. I looked up at him. "Relax, Death... you know, I never would have thought I would say those words?"

He chuckled smugly. I was about to ask him what, but he quickly walked off to grab his mask, and as soon as he got back he swooped my off my feet and started to carry me. I started to laugh, and he did the same. I saw Pup in the corner of my eye, so I stopped, but I was still smiling. He was carrying the last stone, which was about as big as he was, although this one was bright green, like it was ridden with Corruption.

"Karn," Death acknowledged, setting me down and wrapping one arm around my waist. "You must place the stone into the Guardian."

"We've seen it's work, Horseman. Corruption fair weeps from it."

"The other two Heart Stones were pure. I'm wagering that their radiance will cleanse the third." Pup still seemed unsure. "Karn, the greater risk is to do nothing."

Something didn't seem right about this. Karn nodded and lifted the stone slightly farther into the air. It quickly left his hand and forced itself into the Guardian's forehead. I flinched when the two objects made contact. I took a few steps back in hesitation, and Death let me. The construct's eyes turned bright blue.

"The Corruption has burned off like rain on a hot forge! You were right!"

"I was wrong..." Death drew his scythes. The Guardian ripped itself free of the chains and took a step. Its foot landed right where Death and I were standing literally moments ago, had he not shoved me out of the way and then moved. I fell down, but immediately sat up and watched the creature climb over the rocks. Death spoke with Karn for a while after I stood up, but I didn't take my eyes off of where the creature just exited. Death took me out of my trance by grabbing my right wrist and pulling me out of the doors and into a hallway.

"It'll be alright... I think," I told him, doing my best to keep up.

He allowed himself a fake and angry chuckle. "I won't let you fight this, you understand that, correct?"

"Yes."

With Death's fingers still tight around my wrist, he stopped walking and looked at me. "This time, i'm serious. I want you to stay safe. I've been to careless about your condition."

I looked at him softly. "No, you haven't..."

His grip loosened a little. "I love you... too much to allow you getting injured."

I couldn't help but smile at that. "Alright. I understand..."

"Good."

I really didn't want to listen to him. I wanted to help him. He started to walk, and then run, but not as fast as he could so I could keep up. Once we got back to the Forge, it took me a moment to realize that it was completely destroyed. Death didn't stop to acknowledge it much, so I didn't either. We ran through the gate Thane opened for us a while back and jumped into the pool without hesitation.I was about to walk into the huge open space, but then saw the Guardian standing in the middle and I stopped dead in my tracks.

Death looked away from them and back at me to take his mask off. He leaned forward and kissed me before covering his face once more and heading into the arena. We both watched as Eideard surrounded himself in a blue hue. The Guardian lifted the hammer he held and tried to crush the maker with the top of the handle.

"No!" Death yelled, his head snapping up.

The handle made contact with him, but he was safe under the blue shield. The Guardian did it again, but Eideard was still standing. He murmured something to himself and then disappeared. Death looked back in my direction.

"He's beyond my help, Horseman." I gasped in surprise when hearing the maker's voice right next to me, where he stood. he definitely didn't face the construct unscathed, because he was coughing up blood. "Do your worst."

Death nodded and started to walk backwards. before he completely turned around, he pointed one half of his scythe at me and told him, "Keep her back."

That annoyed me, but I knew he didn't want me in any danger. I slowly sighed and watched him mount Despair and charge towards the angry construct. I let out a silent prayer that he would be alright, because the odds weren't really on his side. I did know that he _was _the Grim Reaper, and that he had _lots _of experience. But I was still worried, knowing that I shouldn't be.

"He's doomed." Eideard murmured to himself, which made me angry.

"No. He's not." I snapped. I would've said something more, but my heart started to ache. I let out a short airy cry and got to my knees.

"Are you alright, child?" He didn't sound too concerned, but at the moment I really didn't care. I shook my head vigorously to indicate that I wasn't alright. This time, for some reason, was far, _far_ more painful than any other time. I collapsed and lie on my side.

"...heart... a-attack!" It hurt to speak. why is this so damn painful?! I forced myself to breathe slower. Eideard offered to get Death, but he had to bring that construct down. I told him no. One minute passed, and I knew I didn't have much time. I was not going to pass out. I let out a groan, because the pain was becoming unbearable. I started to shiver. two minutes.

_Damn it._

"D...Death!" I screamed, knowing he couldn't hear me. I looked around and saw Eideard left. Ass... I looked over to the space with my blurred vision and saw that the Guardian was falling apart.

Three minutes.

I couldn't hold my head up anymore. I watched my chest rising and then falling. Rising and falling. Rising and falling. "No...Death!" That was my final effort. Everything went white.

xxxxxxxx

The Veil. That's what I saw. The bright green grass, the waterfall, the dominoes and jacks. it looked peaceful for a moment. I cocked my head to the side and looked around.

"You're dead." The Cheshire cat was sitting in front of me.

"W...what?"

"You heard me perfectly well."

"W... so this is where I come to die? Wonderland? I... thought it was only a state of mind."

"Madness isn't a state of mind. It's a place."

"I'm not mad!"

"You weren't mad."

"...Death." I quickly thought about him.

"The Reaper hasn't found out yet."

"...Good... oh no... I... can he revive me?"

"Find out."

I hung my head in dejection. then I heard his voice. _"Alice!"_

"Death!"A wave of hope came through me. I looked around, but didn't see him anywhere. "D-Death?"

"Alice! Oh no..."

The Veil of Tears turned into another familiar place, where the grass was rotted away and oil was spewing from every crack in the rocks. The sky turned dark, closer to how London's used to be. My eyes widened and I started to shake. "Damn it! **DEATH?!**" I put both of my hands over my mouth... wait, my right hand was back. I didn't really care at the moment.

"I'm too late..." I dropped to my knees. "**No! **This will _not _happen!"

"I hate this place..." I muttered, referring to Wonderland. "Death... I'm so sorry..."

I gasped when I felt every part of my body hurt. More than hurt, really, it felt like every cell, every vein, every organ, was individually on _fire. _I squeezed my eyes shut and screamed as loud as I could.

xxxxxxxx

Then I woke up. I felt tired, barely able to hold my eyes open. But when my vision cleared, I was staring into the blue sky. I looked down and saw Death, who had his head resting on my stomach and his fists in small craters that he created with them next to me.

"D...Death?" He immediately sat up. His eyes met mine, and he froze. I let my head fall to the ground and croaked the single word, "Ouch." He laughed hysterically in relief, then was serious and pulled me into a hug. I sat up and tried to hug him back, but he was literally squeezing the life out of me. "Death... Death, you're choking me." I giggled.

"I'm so sorry I didn't get to you! I-I didn't know you were dying! I-"

"It's fine..." I couldn't hold back my tears anymore. "You want to know what the worst part is?"

"W...what...?"

"I could hear you." One of my tears spilled onto his back. "I was yelling back, y-you couldn't hear me..."

"Don't. Ever. Let. Me. Do. That. Again." He said slowly. I laughed, and then he looked at me. "Are you alright?"

"I feel fine, really." I said truthfully.

"I don't want to rush you. But the way to the Tree is open."

"Really?" I turned to the tree and saw he was right. The Guardian was in pieces, but the Corruption was gone. "Well, let's go!"

"Hold on a minute, love." He put his hand on my shoulder to keep me from standing up. "I think you might need some rest."

I looked at him, smirking. "War."

"...alright, fine." He picked me up and started to walk.

"Death, I can walk, put me down!" I yelled, laughing into his chest.

I could hear his quiet chuckle. He set me down on the ground, and I wobbled for a moment, but got my balance and started to walk. After a few moments, he summoned Despair and mounted. He caught up to me, so I did the same. I was about to say something, but his horse took off. I smirked and Delirium chased after him. Once I caught up to him, I was still laughing, and I saw that look in his eyes again. That look of happiness that I once thought the Grim Reaper would _never_ have. we both dismounted when we reached the Tree. We walked up to the large double doors, still laughing.

Death stopped and looked at the symbol of a face I didn't recognize at the bottom of the door, cocking his head at the side slightly. I took a small step back when the eyes of the symbol started to leak Corruption. Death didn't. The sticky paste lunged forward and grabbed him by the torso.

"Death!" I grabbed his arm, but that did nothing. The Corruption was sucking him through the door. I was panicking, and it soon enveloped his head and his hand was about to disappear. I grabbed it, frantically trying to pull him out. Then it was gone. "Damn it! No!" I pounded on the doors with my hand in frustration.

Then I heard a faint, familiar voice speak familiar words._ "And so you have come, bearing your sin like a badge of honor. What do you seek, Pale rider?"_

"Where have I heard that..."

Then it all started to make sense. Corruption. The extinction of mankind. War's imprisonment.

Absalom.

**XXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Hello! Sorry I haven't been updating as much, I went to camp for a while and then upstate. Hehe! Most of this chapter was on paper. But I basically rewrote the entire thing, because it Was driving me crazy. XD. Hmm, what else... OH! I did a little editing in my previous stories, because I couldn't concentrate on typing this chapter. If you'd like to go read it, it's basically only in chapter six of Broken By The Past. any other edits were typos and moments when Death uses the adjective 'cool'...oh goodness... *rips hair out* CURSE YOUNGER ME! hahah Hope you liked the chapter! I'm going to be updating my other story, Followed, as soon as I can. **


	4. Chapter 4

"Damn it!" I screamed and stepped away from the door. "I could have saved War! I could have changed _everything!_'

"One who saves a single soul saves the universe."

I spun around quickly and looked at the Cheshire cat when he said that. "I _didn't _save the universe, cat! I could have, though…" A wave of guilt and regret came over me. "Oh god, why didn't I tell him…"

I dropped to my knees. What would he do if I told him? This was far, _far _worse than the shadow. This was life or death for his brother. Though, I did think he would understand. I really did. I felt like nothing could separate us.

And how wrong I was.

Before I had the chance to stand up, I felt something wrap around my neck. I tried to breathe, but no oxygen came to me. I wrapped the fingers on my left hand around the Corruption in a feeble attempt to pry them off, and with my right wrist lightly punched it. In reality, it was useless.

_"Absalom!" _I choked as loud as I could. "Let me _go!"_

That too was useless. The Corruption began seeping through my skin; I let out a painful cry that was soon muffled as I disappeared into the festering door.

"Get up." I heard Absalom snap as I opened my eyes. I immediately began coughing as I felt the Corruption stirring inside me. Once the horrific sensation faded, I looked up and saw him, his lemon yellow eyes ripping into my green ones with a look of hatred and disgust.

_You've _got _to be kidding me…_ I thought as I stood up as slowly as I could without looking away. Once I was fully on my feet, I rested my hand on my hip and slid my right wrist into my pocket. "Now I'm forced to deal with you?" I muttered.

"Silence, child, and let me-"

"Do not call me a child."

**"Quiet!"** His outburst literally shook the room. "You are a _fool _to trust the Kinslayer." Then, he began to chuckle. "Or… in all reality, you _don't _trust him." I balled my fist but contained my anger. "Maybe he's keeping you for a purpose."

"Stop-"

That only made him grin wider. "For knowledge, or a plaything, maybe? I think it's quite entertaining to know that-"

He was cut off by my laugh. "I'm glad Death killed you." This made his grin knock off completely. "I'm not completely oblivious to all that goes on, you see. I know that you and the rest of the Nephillim were planning to talk Eden, which you_ knew_ rightfully belongs to the Third Kingdom."

He took a step forward with a deep growl rumbling in the depths of his throat. "Death stopped you, and his was right to do it. Eden didn't belong to the Nephillim. War, Strife, Fury, Death, they were the only people who were thinking with logic._ That's _why they are the people they've become."

The growl ceased, letting an intimidating silence fall over the room. I didn't flinch, nor regret a single word I said.

"You _honestly _think…" He finally murmured with fire in his eyes. "That_ Death _should have killed his kin? His family? His _love?!"_

The last thing his said made my muscles tighten. _"You…_ are **pathetic.** Maybe it's the fact that you _both_ murdered your kin that has brought you together."

"I… I didn't kill them." I snapped. The corners of his lips lifted in another smug grin. My eyes slightly softened as I thought about them. My family. My eyes slightly softened as I thought about them. On the walls behind Absalom I saw flickers of orange light bounce off of them. My heart dropped as I slowly turned around. A blazing fire had started in the room behind me. I spun back around and looked at the empty space where Absalom was standing seconds ago. He left me to die, figures. I got as far away as I could from the rising flames as they closed in on me. I pounded on the walls with my fist until the flames caught the fabric that I was wearing and burning my skin. I screamed Death's name as loud as I possibly could, and the fire enveloped me.

Xxxxxxxx

"Tell me, Rider. What do you seek?"

I opened my eyes and sat up, but did nothing more as I listened to Death converse with an older creature that I didn't recognize at all.

"We would redeem my brother. To restore the balance."

"Ah, yes. I have heard the tale. Your brother rode, though no call was given and mankind paid the price."

"Guard your tongue, merchant." Death snarled.

"I give no judgment, friend. Only pass on that which I've been told. You were right to seek the Tree, but it is only the gateway. What you seek is the Well of Souls."

"The Well can restore humanity?"

"And more. The Well channels the dead into this Kingdom from every world, above and below. It's also how souls are brought back into Creation when they are ready to be reborn."

I stood up and dusted myself off. Death kept talking, but I silently began to panic about what Absalom had said... but I think Death will understand. He did the last time.

"Alice?" I flinched away when he set his hand on my cheek. "Are you alright?"

My hands were shaking, but I nodded. He chuckled and pulled me into a small hug. I didn't return it. My heart was beating like I just ran a Marathon, and I held my breath to keep myself from shaking even more. He noticed how unresponsive I was being, so he grabbed my shoulders and forced me to look at him.

"What happened." He demanded.

"Um..." I looked around to see if the creature was still around, but it wasn't. I saw the Tree, but it wasn't in the same place as before. It was so much more dull and colorless now. Smoke was coating the sky, and everything looked as if it was burned at some point in time, but still standing. Death met my eyes and pulled them away from the scenery.

"Tell me, love."

I sighed as slowly as I could. "...do you... do you remember back in Wonderland..."

He slipped his mask off and pressed my back to one of the roots of the tree, which- at its highest- was at least three times as tall as Death. He smiled as he pressed one of his hands on the root on each side of me.

"If it was 'back in Wonderland', how could I not remember it?"

"Yes, well... I... um, when..."

"You can tell me."

I forced my eyes shut and directed my head down. "When I asked you about Absalom...?"

He paused for a moment, but then blankly replied with, "Yes, of course."

"A...and how... I wouldn't tell you what I saw...?"

He stiffened and dropped his hands. "You saw my conversation..."

"...I-"

"You saw what I said? Back then?!"

My heart dropped. "Death-"

"You knew about the extinction of mankind, of War's imprisonment?!"

"Death, will you please just listen-" my voice was now cracking.

He spun away from me and took a few steps. "What else did you see, War taking you from the apocalypse? Is that why you wouldn't tell me?! So you would be spared?!"

I felt crushed when I heard that. My eyes were wide and I put my hand over my mouth. Before I could see him react, my heart broke and I snapped.

_"Why would you even suggest that?!"_ I was getting to the point where I couldn't control my feelings. "If I knew the fact that if I told you, I would die and War would be spared, I would have done it without any hesitation!"

"I should have known." He snapped, completely ignoring what I just said.

I dropped my head and forced myself to hold back oncoming tears. "I-I'm sorry, Death..."

He froze. I ran my hand through my tangled hair, still shaking. Before I knew it, he lunged forward and shoved me against the root of the Tree. I let out a short cry in pain when my head cracked against it. His lips were so close to mine that you couldn't fit a piece of paper in between them, yet they weren't touching. We weren't touching at all; really, he was just so close that I couldn't help but notice. Neither of us moved. At the very least of fifteen minutes later he made his decision.

And that was to leave.

He let out a snarl and pushed himself away from me. "Death?" He didn't answer. "I-I didn't know-"

"You _did_ know!" He growled as he mounted Despair, putting his mask back on. "I need to get my thoughts straight..."

"W...wait... Death?" I tried to stop him. But he wouldn't listen. Despair immediately began to gallop. I took one look at the Horseshoe charm on the horse's neck, and then they were gone.

xxxxxxxx

It was no use to follow them. That would further stress my heart, which felt like it was- emotionally, at least not physically- cracking into thousands of individual microscopic shards. I sat on my knees where he and Despair were standing, at least a day ago. I haven't moved, besides my fingers that were playing with the frayed bandage hiding my right wrist.

"Get moving." I didn't respond to the Cheshire cat's words, nor will I in the future anytime soon. I stood up and walked away. I did have to get moving, but I really didn't know where.

"Oh god…" I thought about Death, buried my face in my wrists and sobbed. I didn't know what to do…

That's when it hit me. I would go to the Council, maybe my memories could save him!

I immediately mounted Delirium. I looked at each individual portal until my eyes traveled to a smaller one which was on the complete opposite side of the place, miles and miles away, though the size made it clearly visible.

I looked down at the ground and saw where Despair's fiery hooves marred the roots of the tree. The tears began welling again, and due to the speed that the horse was travelling at, they fell. I buried my face in the sapphire blue mane. Delirium stopped.

"What the hell…" I gasped between sobs. I looked up, and though my vision was blurry, I realized I wasn't at the tree anymore. I was in front of the double doors leading to the Charred Council.

The tears stopped as I dismounted, wiping my eyes in a childish manner. I walked up to the door. That's when I felt that familiar heart-dropped-off-a-cliff-and-splattered-into-a-pu lp feeling.

**"War…"**

Damn it. I wrapped my fingers around the handle, though hesitated to open it.

**"Give us one reason why we shouldn't annihilate you."**

"I don't _have_one." War was there. I could tell that in his voice that he has given up.

Before realizing what I was doing, I swung the door open with so much force that the hinges snapped. As the metal door clanked against the stone, I walked in without saying anything.

**"Alice…" **The middle one grumbled. **"We were soon going to bring you in. Your involvement with the eldest Horseman is going well, we presume?"**

War widened his eyes at my outburst. I looked back at him, who definitely had the power drained out of him. His face was slightly more aged, his hair was greasy and more gray than white. His hood was absent, this being the first time I've seen him without it except for in memories. He wasn't wearing the rest of the armor either; basically the only thing he had on was a pair of tattered brown pants. The Council had confiscated his gauntlet as well, and just as Fury said, he had no arm all the way up to his elbow.

** "Take the prisoner away." **The one on the left ordered.

"No, wait a minute!" They wouldn't listen. Watcher- like creatures began dragging him away.

"Alice…?" War must've not recognized me.

"War!" I screamed. "No! I have proof that he's innocent!" Now my attention was n the Council. "I have my memories, and either way, you _know_ he's innocent!"

**"How dare you defy us?!"**

Because you're punishing an innocent man!" I gestured my hand out to War, who was now halfway across the court. "You _know _that Abaddon was the one the one who destroyed the balance! _He_ is the guilty one, not War!"

**_"ENOUGH!"_**

"Alice, get _out!" _War yelled at me, his voice barely reaching my ears. I froze as memories flooded my head.

_"Save yourself, Alice!" _My father's screams pierced my mind. The damn Council was messing with my mind! I violently shook my head.

"Get out of here!" I wanted to follow War's command, but I couldn't…

The voices' volume increased. _"Liz?! Liz! Open the door! You'll burn!"_

I clamped my wrists over my ears and sunk to my knees still shaking my head.

_"Agh, ALICE!"_

"NO!" I screamed.

And that's the last thing I remember from my encounter with the Charred Council.

xxxxxxxx

Something warm and squishy fell on my face to wake me. I sat up and quickly wiped… whatever it was off, the stench hurting my nostrils. I looked down after all of it was off of my face and in my hand. It was a large clump of meat. Rotting meat, to be more specific. The sickly green liquid oozing out of it burned my palm so much that I could see bone. I dropped the piece of gore and watched as blood veins popping out of their places. I let out a short cry in pain and frantically ripped the chain blade off of my right wrist and began unraveling the gauze as quickly as I could. I wouldn't look at the nub of skin at the tip of my right arm; I couldn't bear to see it. I held the edge of the fabric to my palm with my fingers and, with my teeth, wrapped it tightly.

I stood up and looked around; the mere sight of the place made me feel like vomiting. It was the Queensland, and- due to age, of course- the once terrifyingly elegant palace made from gore of old enemies, is now rotting away like the rest of my mind. My stomach churned uncomfortably. I took another step and felt my foot sink into the soggy meat. This put me over the top. I fell to my knees with to profound _plops_ and metaphorically heaved my guts out.

"Oh, damn it…" I muttered. After vomiting, the bleeding slowed in my hand and the nausea passed. I felt better physically, not mentally… no. Mentally, I was crushed. By Death, War… I loved both of them dearly, though Death was the one I was _in _love with…

And he just broke my burned, scarred, critically injured heart.

This time around, I felt nothing but rejection. Though, I didn't cry. I didn't move. I didn't want anything to do with anyone. I had just lost the will to live. I was going to die in a matter of days, anyway, since he wasn't there to keep me alive, to care for me, to _love_ me…

I took a step forward. Then another. Before I knew it, I broke into a sprint, a loud _squish _each time my feet touched the ground. I closed my eyes and let the stench-filled air press against my face.

When I opened my eyes again, the stench of meat was gone ant it was replaced by salt. Frigid air pierced my skin; I cringed slightly and rubbed my arms with the fronts of my wrists. I was standing in the Tundraful literally at the exact spot where Death told me that he had affections for me.

I couldn't do this… I couldn't _not _love him… He was the best of friends, one I could pour my heart out to and would sit and listen, he was my love, my savior… and just like that, with a snap of my fingers and the shatter of a heart… he isn't.

I faced the murky black waters and screamed only one word, at the top of my lungs, _"WHY?!"_

It echoed across the land multiple times. Just as the final most echoes left my ears, the fact that I was locking my knees bit back, and I tipped forward into the darkness.

Xxxxxxxx

Though my fall was really an attempt in suicide, all it did was bring me back to reality. I was lying in a crater in the middle of… somewhere, I couldn't tell where until I sat up. My facial expression didn't shift at my realization that I was on Earth. London, to be more specific. The spider webs were pressed down due to the constant rain. This one the one spot that I avoided to see while I was here with War.

The plants were good and dead; the only thing remaining being the brown, dullness of what used to be leaves. I walked up to one of the dominoes, and the dirt and grime from hundreds of years on earth came off as my finger trailed across it. The ground where the grass was once healthy and green was also shriveled and dead. I looked up and my hallucinations kicked in.

_"So…"_ Death's voice rang in my ears. I saw him and the younger, human version of myself step in front of me. I backed up. The two figures were both see-through, but they were visible enough so that I felt like they were in front of me.

_"So," _I smiled at the sight of my younger self, seeing how far I've come.

_"Alice, you have to come with me." _

I balled my fist. _"What?"_

_"I couldn't take it, you_ need _to come."_

I snapped back into reality. I stepped forward and ripped the two figures apart. They turned to a colorful mist and then disappeared with the oncoming rain. I dropped to my knees and let the water slap against my back. I hung my head and looked at my knees, being completely and utterly lost in my thoughts. I didn't let myself move. The salt water leaking from my eyes blended with the rain, as if I wasn't crying at all. I wasn't thinking about Death, about anyone, really. My mind was blank, a clean slate. Though I didn't stop crying, I just did for no apparent reason.

"You're a mess." The Cheshire cat's voice rang in my ears. I didn't acknowledge his presence. I just sat there as he took another step forward. I just sat there as he took another step forward. The cat stopped right in front of me, lied down and sat his head on my lap lovingly. My eyes just bored through him.

_Say something,_ I thought. My mouth was so dry and crusty that it wouldn't open. The feline stayed like that for at least a day, with his head setting on my thighs. When the rain stopped and the sun came up slightly, leaving a moist earth, I finally blinked. I finally looked at the cat.

"Thank you." I choked out. "T-thank you. I… I never give you credit for what you do for me."

The cat didn't answer. I cocked my head slightly to the side and set my four fingers over his ribcage. It was freezing cold, he wasn't shivering. Then I realized.

He wasn't breathing.

"C-cat?" I whispered. No response. "Stop this. Get up, it isn't funny." Still nothing. A pang of guilt came over me. He's a figment of my imagination, true, but nothing lives forever... "Cat! Get up!" I balled my fist. "Please..." I looked at his face. His bright yellow eyes were still open. I cringed, and with my eyes closed, I shut them as well. I pushed the cat's body off of my legs and shifted so I was sitting with them out in front of me. I lied down and cried silently, letting sleep take me over.

**A/N- Hai! Please let me know if you think i'm being a little _dramatic _in my story. I hope you like it! I'm sorry for taking so long to update, It kept deleting on my phone. Leave a review if you'd like ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

I haven't moved in at least a week. My eyes were so weak I could barely keep them open. My ribs were now sticking out a good three inches; I haven't had a bite of food or a drop of water since the cat died. This wasn't like in the asylum, where nurses forced food down my throat, how they wouldn't _let _me starve myself. I had the opportunity now.

I was staring at the afternoon sky, watching as any cloud, bird, or insect that flew above me. I felt strangely content, despite the fact that I was _famished, _and every sense in my body was telling me to find something, _anything _to eat… I just couldn't. If I was to die, I wanted to be in a place where I knew that there was once high spirits, where I killed Bumby, where I said goodbye to Death…. I wasn't going to move, no matter how much I needed to, and even now if I wanted to move, to save myself, I couldn't.

Yesterday, I decided that I didn't want to kill myself, that I wanted to find Death, to apologize. Yesterday, I found out that I had lost every ounce of my strength. My clothes didn't fit anymore, though I was forced to wear them, since I had nothing else. I've probably lost half of my overall bodyweight.

I let out a long sigh; the air going into my lungs came in with a wheeze. I coughed loudly. I use every ounce of my strength to look down and to my left, where the cat's body still was. I felt more guilt come over me.

Then I heard a growl. I slightly moved my five fingers, so each of them brushed against the other. Two loud footsteps approached me. I looked up to see a Menacing ruin standing over me, its fists clenched together and all six of its eyes on me. I blinked only once before realizing what I saw. I tried to suppress a scream, but nothing came out. It growled louder. I sat up, a horrific stomach pain to follow, and used my now fragile arms to push myself away. I didn't have the strength to fight; I didn't have the strength to do anything besides die.

_"Death!" _I tried to yell, but all that came out was an airy whimper. "Anyone! H-help!" The Menacing ruin reached back and grabbed a ball of tar. _"Help!" _This time something did come out, I did scream at the top of my lungs. I closed my eyes when hearing the clash of a blade and the scream of the figment of my imagination. The tip of a long, curved blade was protruding out of the ruin's front. My forearms gave out and I was now holding myself up by the elbows.

"D-D-Death?!" I whimpered.

The creature fell, and my heart dropped of high hopes with it. An angel was the one who saved me. A male angel. He had layers of white and gold armor covering his chest and torso so tightly that it had a smaller girth than War's gauntlet. He held a bright gold scythe, one that I mistook for Harvester. His face was covered with a gleaming white iron helmet that covered his face, and the only feature showing was his deep brown eyes. I narrowed my eyes at him; he looked so damn familiar, though I couldn't make out where I've seen him. He cocked his head to the side ever so slightly and took a step forward.

"Death?" His voice was silky, similar to how War's is, though it was slightly higher pitched. "Why do you call for Death?" I was paralyzed with fear. I tried to find words to reply with, but nothing would come. He kneeled down next to me, setting his hand over mine, "What is your name?"

"A-A…"

"Do not fear; I won't hurt you."

I swallowed the lump in my throat. "A…Alice…"

His eyes turned softer. "My name is Ash. You are in a weakened condition, yes?" That alone frightened me, but I nodded. "I can help you, if you'd like. I have a camp just a ways away." I pushed myself away from him slightly, making him chuckle. "Do not fret. We wouldn't be alone."

I looked down at my arm that he was grabbing; it was so small now, maybe half the size of the scythes handle. I was so starving; I couldn't help myself at the moment… I nodded slowly. He did the same, leaned forward and picked me up gingerly. I felt like my clothes were wearing me, rather than I wearing them. They were just hanging off of my body now. I wanted to fall asleep, I was so _tired… _but Ash wouldn't let me. He kept speaking to me, making sure that I would stay awake.

"You look strangely familiar." He stated nonchalantly.

"…you do as well." I replied, searching my memories for an answer. Then I recognized him; he was one of the soldiers that came to Uriel to back her up, while she was arguing with War, when he broke the Seal. I met his eyes immediately. "Y-you…"

"What is it?"

"T-the Hellguard…" I said it a moment too late. We arrived at his camp. There stood about another dozen angels, and as soon as Ash and I entered the area, all stopped what they were doing to look at me. All of them now looked familiar.

Including Uriel.

"I found another of the wounded." Ash said loudly, enough for all of them to hear. My heart beat sped up. The first angel to move was Uriel. She pretended like she didn't recognize me, but I could tell that she did, since her arms were crossed and a scowl on her face.

"What are you, young one?" She asked her expression not moving.

I felt horrifically uncomfortable, since she did almost kill me once. "N-N-Nephi-Nephillim." I stuttered.

Now all of the angles laughed, though not the head of the Hellguard. "There are only four Nephillim in existence!" One laughed. "You sure don't look like Fury." said another.

"Really?" Uriel smirked at me. "Because the _last _time I encountered you, you were _human."_

The room fell silent.

"You know her?" Ash asked.

"But of course. And so do all of you." She turned to the rest of the angels and away from me. "Do you not recognize her? She is the one who cowers behind War at the time of his involvement with the premature Armageddon!"

Now everyone looked angry except for Ash. I looked up at him, who had sorrow on his face. "Is that a reason why we should not help the poor girl?" He asked. "War spared your life, Uriel. Maybe this is a way for us to return his kindness."

Uriel narrowed her eyes at me. "…very well." She said slowly, walking up to my small self. "If you step out of line whatsoever, I will _not _hesitate to break your skull yet again."

I gulped unintentionally loud. Uriel walked away with the rest of the Hellguard and returned to their fighting with Menacing Ruins and Demons. I closed my eyes for a while as Ash winded through different hallways to get to his destination. I was off guard, so I wasn't really paying attention to where he was taking me. I might have fallen asleep for a while, but I couldn't tell, but when I opened my eyes again, I was sitting on the ground with a white blanket wrapped around me. I looked around and was in a small room filled with nothing else besides myself and the four walls surrounding me. I wondered where Ash had gone. At that moment, he opened the door that was in front of me.

"Hello," He greeted warmly. When I didn't answer, he continued with, "I brought you something to eat. Is this alright?" He held out a small glass plate with a large piece of cooked meat on it. I nodded immediately, which made him laugh and set the plate down next to where I sat. "I'll leave you to eat in peace. I will be outside, if you need anything." He shut the door behind him as he exited.

As soon as he was gone, I scooted the plate closer towards me and with my small, boney fingers, picked a small piece off and put it in my mouth. It was strangely good. I took another small bite. Once I swallowed it, I lied down and stared at the blank ceiling, slowly eating the food. I thought about Death. "I wonder where he is, right _now."_ I pondered aloud. He was probably somewhere in the City of the Dead- he had taught me how to maneuver throughout the worlds, and I knew that the City was in the same realm as the Tree of Death.

My eyes scanned a small crack in the roof like it was the most interesting thing in the world. Yet again, I felt that same content felling that I have come to love. The food made me feel so much better. I smiled, despite my painful heartache over Death. Agh, it was _horrible. _I was completely in love with him; I couldn't do anything about it. I felt useless, but I didn't really care. I finished the last of the food and pushed the small plate away. As soon as I did, I happily fell asleep.

Xxxxxxxx

I woke up with Ash standing over me. I flinched and sat up, baking up as quickly as I could. He didn't have his helmet on, so his face was now revealed. His skin was pale, though more tan then Fury's or Death's. I studied the three slash marks marring the bottom of his left cheekbone all the way down to his neck. He smiled at me, his symmetrically straight teeth gleaming. His hair was black and fluffy, which surprised me, since he _was_ an angel. I just looked at him, thinking about Death. I remember vividly when he first took his mask off in front of me. I held back a smile of my own at the thought.

"Hello." He said.

"…Hello," I repeated.

He moved to sit down next to me. I thought that he was slightly too close, so I scooted away. He held out another plate of food, and I took it happily. He chuckled as I began eating. "Where did you come from?" He asked. Death crossed my mind, though this time, the thought wasn't a pleasant one. I looked down at my small fingers as they picked at the meat.

"It's a long, _long,_ story." I blankly replied.

"I have time." He grinned. I knew exactly what he was doing, and it made me angry. I shook my head. "Alright, tell me _something._ Do you remember anything?"

After deciding what I would say, I murmured, "One of the Four is _really _angry with me."

Ash gritted his teeth. "That's unfortunate… and which would that be?"

It pained me to say his name, but I managed. "Death."

At that, he widened his eyes, though said calmly. "I'm sorry."

I shook my head. "He doesn't want to kill me."

"…then what does he want from you?"

I sighed, "Never mind…" and tucked my knees up, pulling the plate closer.

"…ah, I see…"

_Thanks for catching up, _I thought. "Yes."

"He wants to seduce you."

I slammed my hand into my forehead, laughing loudly. "Yes, that's exactly it."

He still didn't understand. I looked at him, and finally said, "I'm his beloved, Ash."

"Oh! My apologies."

I laughed louder. "It's alright."

He stood up. "If you'd like, I could take you outside. You've been locked up in here for a bit."

"I-I suppose." I said in almost a whisper. I wanted to go outside more than anything. I hated being in confined white rooms, since it reminded me of the asylum. He held out his hand, and I awkwardly grabbed it. He kept me up, because if he didn't keep his arms around me, I would have fallen.

"Let us get your strength back, hmm?"

Xxxxxxxx

Weeks went by, even months. The Hellguard, despite their anger with War, took me in. They helped me return the strength that I had lost after I gave up life for a bit. Now, I was alive, and I was happy. But I would have been happier with Death. He was gone, and I had accepted the fact that he, in all reality, wasn't coming back for me. I've grown used to the hair standing up on the back of my neck when I even thought about him, whenever I heard his name, if it was used to reference him or not. But still, the one question I ask myself every day still rang in my ears:

Why am I not dead?

I should be. I haven't seen Death in what seems now like an eternity. I haven't had any pain in my heart, when I should have every three days. If I had, I would have been dead before even the Hellguard found me. Though, I didn't think about it much anymore. I tried not to, anyway. And when I wasn't, I felt great.

I could now live on my own, but I agreed to help the Hellguard in exchange for a place to live, and that meant fighting off the hordes of demons and Ruins. The only downside to this is the anxiety that I felt when I felt when I had to kill a figment of my imagination. I was insane again, no doubt about that, but I didn't need any help, I didn't need to speak about it. And I didn't. I kept it all inside. Though, I knew deep down that one of these days, I would snap like a twig.

I walked down the broken staircase and met the Hellguard, who were now outside in the morning sun. I watched as three of them took down a Colossal Ruin in a way that was actually comical. I held back a laugh as Ash walked up to me.

"Good morning," He greeted warmly.

I returned it with a bored "hello" and walked off. He followed me outside.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked, walking close to me, like Death always used to… I took a side-step away from him and kept walking.

"Yes, I did."

"Interesting, really." He said sarcastically. I didn't laugh. I just killed an Insidious Ruin that was approaching me with one swipe to the small doll head. "It's strange how you act like these creatures are old news."

"Because they _are_ old news." I snapped.

"…I don't understand."

I sighed as a Colossal Ruin stormed towards me. I grabbed an Angelic Cannon that was sitting on a ledge a few feet away and shot at each individual head. Each caught on fire, and the creature burst into flames. I set the cannon down.

"How did you know how to defeat that?" Ash asked with a shocked look in his eyes.

"…I just know, okay?"

Now his eyes narrowed. "You know how to defeat _all_ of them?"

"But of course."

"Then you must explain it to the rest of the Hellguard."

My face drained of all color. "How about I explain it to you, and _then _you explain it to the Hellguard?"

He chuckled. "That's probably a better idea; they're not very fond of you."

"Do you think?"

We and killed off a few more Insidious Ruin and demons. Once we were clear for the moment, Ash and I hurried inside of the building that all of us had taken shelter in. I sat down in a corner nearby and the angel sat next to me. I took at least fifteen minutes to explain how to kill each of the creatures. He just sat and listened. It pained me slightly to be talking in such excruciating detail, but I pushed the feeling down and kept talking. When I was finished explaining, I pulled the dark red dress- I had to change it with my mind, for the others are torn to shreds- over my knees.

"How have you come to know this so well? Have you encountered these creatures before?"

"I have."

"When?"

_You really can question someone, can't you? _I thought, but then replied with, "Years and years ago."

He decided to let it go after that; I'm not sure why, but again, I don't really care. For the next few hours, the Hellguard and I spent it fighting. For some reason, today, I was thinking about Death more than usual. He was flooding my mind like he was for those seven years I spent without him. So, basically, I'm at the same stage I was back then; completely and utterly alone.

Now, it was about noon, and the sun was directly above me. Though, that only made it brighter. It was freezing cold, the light breeze felt like knives on my skin, especially because my sleeves were cut off at the very top of my arm. We all were taking a small break so Ash could explain how to kill the Ruins in the exact way that I did. I was supposed to stay, but I wasn't really missing anything. When no one was looking, I walked around a corner and away from the Hellguard.

I began walking down the street. For the first time, I didn't have a care in the world. For my entire life, I've always been caring for something, _someone _ever since I knew that I could care_. _Whether it was my father, who I never was sure if he would come home again after work, who I thought would get lost one day in the woods while hunting. He was my only care before the fire, however _after…_ that was one big- both metaphorical and literal- train wreck. I've only had care for my deceased family, that's the only thing that I had on my mind.

Then Death came along.

He was my only care for almost eight years now. And now that care is gone; the Horseman and I left it at the Tree of Death. "I wonder…" I said out loud, knowing nobody would hear me. "If that's what War would have wanted."

When saying that, I didn't hurt. No dejection, no hate, none of that twisting in my stomach that I've come to yearn for. Death wasn't there to make me feel that way… that was absent, which made me feel empty. But, another thing, I feel like I've gotten over it.

A smile crept to my lips as I walked my head down and my arms swaying to my side in a child-like matter. The hours went by as I walked. Hours and hours, until my surroundings started to look familiar. I stopped when the sun had finally gone down. It was_ so_ cold by this point, I couldn't help but shiver. Then I looked up, exasperated from what I had just stumbled upon. The building was still there, it was still standing tall, like it wasn't over one hundred years old. It was my apartment building in an earlier life. Without hesitation, I started towards the front entrance. Every single window was blown out, and that's what I had expected. I didn't open the door, just ducked down and walked through.

The lobby had been destroyed, since it was the first level. The long, _long _dead skeletons of demons and humans lay on the ground, the marble flooring still stained with blood. I ignored that and opened the door that led to the stairs. It wasn't very convenient that I lived on the eighth floor.

"Who am _I _to complain?" I laughed aloud, passing the first floor and beginning to get to the second. I was lost in my thoughts about random things that I remembered encountering in this building, and before I knew it, I was staring at a tan wall that had a blank _8 _written on the side. After searching for a while, I finally found the number that was written on the entrance to my home, twenty four. I put my hand on the doorknob and turned it. I laughed hysterically when I realized it was still, after a century or two, locked. I used the tip of my chain blade to open it.

My heart dropped when I saw that everything was the same. Of course, because of the Apocalypse, there were many dishes that were shattered and furniture knocked over, but everything was there. Dust coated each object like a blanket. I put my hand over my mouth and shut the door behind me. I walked over to the small table in front of the couch and sat on my knees before it. I swiped my right wrist over it to remove the inch layer of dust. On the table were seven leather-bound books, filled each page with my thoughts. Everything that I thought, down to every damn word. Each book represented a year, eighteen seventy-five through eighteen eighty-two. I opened the first one, from the very first year of Death's absence. I had gotten it a few hours after Death left, and wrote as soon as I could. These words were plastered to the pages:

_August 19, 1875  
Death just left me and I am crushed beyond words. I shouldn't have told him to leave without me; I should have gone with him, because now I regret it. I will never see my love again, not unless I lose my mind again. _

That, I laughed at, though the tears were streaming down my face and making ripples on the already frayed pages. I moved the small book so I could see it better in the moonlight.

_Why did I do this to the both of us? No, I'm not going to blame this on myself. It's not my fault; I was accurate when I said that I would be one big joke in front of the other Horsemen. Though, how would I know that? I don't know the other Horsemen, I am not one to judge. Oh, god, why did I do this?! I miss him already…_

_This heartache will not be fun…_

I kept this book in my hand and walked to the back of the apartment where my bedroom was. The door was open, just how I left it. When I walked in, I saw that the bed frame had collapsed. I didn't care. After taking a few minutes to shake the dust off of the black covers, take my boots off and set the book on the nightstand, I climbed in. the blankets were cold, though I always thought of them as such. I brought the covers up to my neck to block out the freezing air. As soon as I felt like I was safe, I let myself relax. That acted almost as a switch, for I was almost instantly asleep.

**A/N: Hello, any random person who happens to stumble upon this FanFiciton! I hope you like the chapter. Yes, I know, I did make Ash basically the same as Ashley Purdy (If you know BVB, you know what I'm talking about), but, you know, why not? XD leave a comment if you want, it really helps me out. ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

I was reluctant to open my eyes again and face reality, but I did. The sun was now shining through the broken windows. I shifted slightly and looked out the window. _Snow…?_ I thought. That was confirmed when I took another glance outside; the wind was whipping the sleet around. "Oh, damn it." I muttered, though hardly anything came out. My throat was causing me so much pain at the moment. I shivered, pulling the small blanket closer to me. I was freezing cold, and I didn't feel exactly well either. I tucked my knees up and closed my eyes for a while longer. I knew I had to get up, but I also wanted sleep. When I heard the scream of a Menacing Ruin nearby, I just decided to get up.

As soon as I pushed the blanket away, I regretted it. It had to be below freezing, I would be shocked if it wasn't. Either way, despite how much I'd rather be in bed, I slipped my boots on and stood up. I crossed my arms over my chest and slowly opened the small closet filled with my old clothes. Just as I had imagined, nothing would even come close to fitting, since I'm Nephillim now. Though I needed _something _to keep myself warm, since now I was basically turning blue.

"Hmm…" I hummed. Eventually, I just wrapped myself in a quilt, since I knew I wasn't going outside anytime soon. I wasn't going back to the Hellguard, I wasn't going anywhere. Not until I needed to eat, which I didn't.

Before I did anything else, I had to make a fire. The wood that I had rotted away probably decades ago. I decided to go outside to get something to eat and to find some firewood. I didn't want to, but honestly if I put it off, I'm never going to get it done. Despite the freezing weather, I put the blanket down and walked out the front door. After pretty much running down the stairs and into the lobby, I felt my stupidity down in my gut. What am I doing? I'm going to freeze out here…

I walked out of the building and onto the street. There weren't any creatures running around, not even demons, as if the city had been abandoned. To the West- which was the way I came from- I saw and heard echoes screams of dying enemies. They all must have found the Hellguard. I just turned back and did what I had come to do.

It took hours to collect enough wood to last me a while. I just used my blade to cut down smaller trees. When I had a pile of at least twenty, cutting them up and making a large pile, I began taking up to the eighth floor of the building. It took longer since I only had one hand, but I managed. When the pile of wood was taller than I was, I collapsed on the floor of the apartment building. The sun was now going down, making the temperature drop even more. My skin burned in every spot that was uncovered. As soon as I had the will to stand up, I put a few pieces of wood into the fireplace and lit it with a few old matches that I had found.

The fire began to build, and I panicked. I never used that fireplace; I was terrified to. In the winter, I would always bundle up in as many blankets as I could and sit in the darkness. My heart was beating in my ears. I backed away from it. The warmth pressed against my face; I closed my eyes and slowly fell to my knees. After a few minutes, I faced my fear and opened my eyes, gazing into the flickering orange flames. They looked so innocent, so beautiful, yet deep down I knew that they were really a potent hell raiser. Maybe not in this case, though…

I moved my hand out in front of me and felt it heat up. It was painful, feeling the hotness against my frozen skin, but I kept it out in front of me and let it thaw. When it began to get hot, I pulled it away, though moved the rest of my body closer. The warmth reminded me of Death, how I felt when he would hold me as he could to him and I would feel that same warmness radiating off of his body. It felt lonely. A warm tear streamed my ice cold face. I didn't know why I was crying; I just missed him, I suppose.

When I felt warm enough where I could function, I stretched and went to my bedroom. I grabbed the small book off of the nightstand and returned to the fire. This time when I sat down in front of the flames, I didn't feel fear. It was like that those crackles weren't my worst enemy. I opened the book and began to read,

_If only I could go find him. If I could, I would, no doubt about it. Get out of London for a change. He never told me his location, and I know for sure that he would like on Earth. It's unfortunate, since I can't go two seconds without thinking of my love… _

I continued on reading the entire night. It took me longer than it should have; I would have to take a break every once and a while to either cry or hysterically laugh to the point where my eyes would water. It didn't matter, because each time I felt those feelings, every necessary outcome made me feel so much better. To read my thoughts from an earlier life on a few sheets of paper, taking so much time to write all of these things. I loved it and hated simultaneously. As the morning sun began to rise, I flipped to the very last page, and it simply read:

_It's been a full year since Death has left; and I'm as miserable as a human could possibly be. Flipping through these frayed pages over and over, the oil from my fingers rubbing onto them and making this ink smear, it all brings me to one though. One simple conclusion to wrap my only thoughts up from this year,_

_Death, please come and find me. I can't live my life without you…_

I closed the front cover, slowly and gingerly. It brought a smile to my face to see. I threw the book onto the small table and leaned back. My head rested against the old white carpet so I could close my eyes for a bit. I didn't want to, but my brain shut off and I dozed into a restless sleep.

Xxxxxxxx

_"We're all lost now." _I opened my eyes as I felt my own lips speaking the four words. Though when I looked around, I saw nothing but blackness all around me.

"What do you mean?" I asked myself slowly, listening as each word bounced off of the four walls that I couldn't see.

_"We're all lost." _I was unintentionally replying to myself, saying the words in a tone that I didn't know I had._ "Your mind is shattered, along with your poor, little heart." _I hissed the words at myself. _"Now your Wonderland is gone, transferred out of your head and into the real world."_

I didn't have any protests. "Of course, there is nothing I can do?"

_"Oh, how you know yourself so well." _I shook my head.

"…who are you?"

_"You."_

I heard a crash right in front of me, and as a reflex I cringed, putting my arms up over my face. When I looked back, through the fresh dust that had been kicked up on the sudden impact, I saw a mirror. No, not really a mirror, more of a portal, back into my reality in the shape of a mirror. I saw myself through it, lying on the carpeted ground of my home. I was asleep, though somehow watching myself through here. I put my index finger out, and as soon as it made contact with the reflection, it made a ripple. Circles waved through the entire thing until the contact's energy fade, and the portal was still again.

This was the Looking Glass.

A way out of my Wonderland for good, a one-way ticket back into my reality forever, no turning back. This wasn't a hard decision. Will I miss running through Wonderland, with or without Death? Hell no. I stepped through the portal without a second glance in the opposite direction.

Xxxxxxxx

I woke up right where I saw myself. I sat up and rubbed my arms. The fire still was flickering, but barely. I built it up again, still staying a good distance away from it. "Rather bizarre thoughts…" I muttered aloud, watching the steam blow out of my mouth from my hot breath blending with the freezing air. I felt like today would be another normal, uneventful day. I was planning to just stay inside the entire time, but I realized that I needed to eat. I didn't want to almost die again. I stood up and walked down the stairs.

When I walked out of the building, I was horrified. Yet again, I saw the shattered remains of the Vale of Doom. _"Now your Wonderland is gone, transferred out of your head and into the real world…"_

Well, now escaping it isn't an option, I suppose. I took a step out onto the oil-stained ground and watched two Eyepots picking at the cracks in the rocks. They didn't acknowledge me. When they had their backs turned, I slipped around a corner and into an alley. I saw wooded area near by, and ran to it without hesitation. When I was out of the sight of the Eyepots, freezing to the point where I couldn't keep my teeth from chattering. I had to go back inside, and soon. As if I actually had luck for a moment, I saw a small animal, probably a rabbit or something, but I couldn't tell. It was wobbling along; its leg was broken off. I easily sunk the blade into its torso. After cutting out a fair sized piece of meat, I walked back to my home, being careful not to startle any of the creatures running amok. I walked up the stairs slowly, mostly because it hurt whenever I moved a muscle. Upon getting inside, I set the meat over the fire and let it cook.

The snow seemed to be melting now. I walked over to the window and felt the warm sun against my face, though mixed with the frigid winds. I loved that feeling, when I was on the verge freezing, but then that one ray of light would shine through, making it feel like warmth was all around me.

I had to break away from the sensation, for the food was finished cooking over the fire. I wasn't thinking straight, so I reached into the fire and grabbed the piece of meat, putting it on a broken piece of glass that I had found in the cabinets. I burned my hand, though not severe, it scared me to the point of uncanny panic. I started hyperventilating, swatting my hand around in a child like manner to cease the smoke that was coming from it. Eventually I ended up wrapping a blanket around it.

Frustration came over me when I realized that I needed that hand to eat, since I couldn't with my right wrist. I unwrapped it and gingerly picked the meat off to begin eating. I didn't do anything else besides that, just sat and look at it blankly as it decreased in size. Thoughts of Death would come and go, as would thoughts of everything else. When I was finished, I took a backwards glance at one of the windows to see the sun going down. How long have I been sitting here? I don't know. The time wasn't the only thing the surprised me; I also took notice of the fact that it was raining. I didn't think it would warm up this much.

With an exasperated sigh, I leaned back and grabbed a random journal. This one was from the seventh year. I rubbed my fingers over it and finally opened the cover to begin reading. I wasn't paying much attention to what it said, mostly because it was all just the same things written over and over again. How I was lonely and wanted him back.

Hours and hours went by. It was at least midnight now, and I couldn't even begin to sleep. I felt wide awake, probably because I woke up later in the day. "I need some fresh air…" I told myself aloud. Even though it was pouring rain, I did finally decide to go outside.

Out in the pouring rain, I used my arms to keep my head dry, taking deep breaths to try and calm myself. The precipitation was warm and felt good on my skin, especially on the burn that was marring my hand. I looked around for any Eyepots, though I only saw dead ones. Why were they dead? I couldn't tell, but I did take notice of the fact that the eyes outside of the bodies were completely intact; like if someone _pulled _them out.

Thunder cracked above me, the rumbling almost shaking the ground in a manner that made me flinch. I crossed to the other side of the street, letting a part of a building shade me from the rain. As I walked along my path in the darkness, not expecting anything out of the ordinary, I saw the shadow of a man in front of me. I stopped. Glancing up, the figure was many yards in front of me. The way that its stomach was sucked in, its shoulders broad and arms big an muscular, there was no doubt in my mind on _who_ this was.

Death.

He was actually there, standing in front of me. My face colored in… excitement, maybe? I don't know. He was facing away, unaware of my presence. Should I say something, should I run? No, neither. Well, what else was I supposed to do, stand there like an idiot until he turned around?

"I know you're there."

…I'm dead.

**A/N: Yay, next chapter is up! I thank you for the reviews, even though there's hardly any, I'm still happy about it. I am working on Chapter Seven right now; Brace yourselves for a really awkward/terrible situation. XD Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm sorry for such a long update! I've been majorly procrastinating on this chapter. It's all my ideas, mostly. Awkward... I'm sorry if the content is a bit mature... Oh goodness, CRINGE ATTACK! It wasn't my decision, I swear!**

So now, Veil793, I dedicate this chapter to you. Jerk. XD

...

Panicking was the only thing I could manage to do. He spun around quickly, mask in hand. I didn't know why it was off, but I sure as hell wasn't going to question it. I locked eyes with him, though mine were filled with fear while his were unreadable, which terrified me on a whole new level.

"I'm sorry…" He finally choked out the words after what felt like an eternity of a never ending stare-down. "I truly am… I love you… and I apologize for my sins."

Really, what am I supposed to say in a situation like this?! My head was screaming, _Yes! I-I miss you! Please… _then at that, no words would come out of my mouth. He must have thought I rejected him by not answering, because at that moment he slowly turned to walk away.

_SAY SOMETHING, YOU FOOL! _"N-No! W-w-wait a minute!" He stopped and turned back around, and when our eyes met again, my tone became softer, "If you're sincere…"

He took a few steps forward and gestured a hand out, though we were still far apart. "Of course I am… I would _never _kid of something such as this."

I felt the tears of joy begin to well again. I smiled and said one simple sentence, "Then get _over _here, you _bastard…"_

Now he had his own smile. He walked up to me, so now we were both underneath the darkness of the awning. I jumped up and hugged him as tightly as I could, wrapping my legs around his waist. I put my hand to his cheek, propping myself up so I could press my lips to his with _far_ more passion than either of us were used to. He chuckled for a brief moment, but soon returned to the kiss, pulling me so close that my stomach was against his abs. A tear was about to fall from my eyes, but Death cupped my face in his hands, flicking it away.

"Death," I giggled, trying to pull away. He took a deep breath and bit my bottom lip. "Death!"

Finally, he epically sighed and broke the kiss, though kept his lips close to mine. "You're coming with me. Don't even _bother _to protest," He let out an evil chuckle, shaking his head.

"Oh, Th-okay," I didn't know what to say. "Let me go get my things." He cocked his head to the side slightly in confusion, making me laugh. "This is, what used to be, London. I took shelter in my old apartment from after you left." He grinned somewhat evilly as I kept laughing, letting him go and running towards the building. "I-I'll be right back!"

I bolted up the stairs as fast as I could. I couldn't think straight, I was so damn happy. I walked through the door and saw the fire still flickering. It made my heart jump, but nothing more. I wasn't going to accidentally stick my hand in the fire, so I left it be. It should just burn out, anyways. I came up here to gather my things, but then I realized that I didn't have anything to gather. I didn't know what made me think I did.

"Idiot..." I chuckled to myself. I was about to turn around, but then I felt Death's strong arms wrap around the lower part of my waist and his lips press against my neck, right underneath my jaw line.

"Agh, what the hell-?" I tried to move away, but he, of course, wouldn't budge. "Death?"

His answer was trailing the kisses down my neck, using his teeth more than his lips. My mind wasn't functioning; basically the only thing I could think at the time was random syllables that made no sense and result in myself chuckling, both at him and myself. I awkwardly tilted my head down; unsure of what to do as he moved to my shoulder blade, pushing back the fabric that was once over it was he did. I breathed in, about to say something, but he spun me around so quickly that I was dazed for a moment. When I refocused, he had already returned to my neck. I felt my back press against one of the far walls as his lips reached my side right underneath my ribs.

_"Maybe…" _He hissed the word through his teeth, almost to the point where it wasn't audible. I winced slightly as he bit hard enough to draw blood. "We should stay a while."

xxxxxxxx

Everything was a blur after that. I couldn't think, and I'm glad I wasn't, because I would ruin it by doing so. I remember waking for brief moments for brief conversations, but only one stood out amongst the rest. All I could see was his bright orange eyes radiating in the darkness. I was shivering madly, for the temperature had dropped dramatically. I tucked my legs up, curling into a ball as he held me to him. I buried my face in his hair in an attempt to keep my face warm. It helped a little, but not enough. I kept my eyes open and refused to fall asleep.

"Just go to sleep." I wouldn't be able to hear him if it wasn't for his chest vibrating in my ears.

"No," The word came out as an annoying whine. He chuckled loudly as I shook my head.

"Why?"

"Because I've _missed _you…"

Death kissed the top of my forehead, then my cheek, then my lips. I put my hand up to his cheek as he rolled over, now lying over top of me. I took a deep breath through my nose as I broke the kiss, letting my head rest on the pillow. I wanted to ask him why he left, but I didn't know how. He could feel guilty for it if I did. I felt tears coming, but I choked them back. I took a deep breath as he pressed his lips back against mine, not giving me any time to protest. I closed my eyes slowly and let myself fall deeper into the kiss. He pulled his lips off of mine and switched to my neck as he wrapped his arms around me. He was crushing me under his weight, so I whimpered slightly. That made him flip over so I was on top of him. I fell limp in his arms, since the sleep deprivation was now getting to me. I couldn't fall asleep. I try as hard as I can, but it's no use…

x-

I woke up groggily, rolling onto my side and noticing Death wasn't there. I sat up and called his name. No answer. My heartbeat sped up. _Oh god, please tell me that he was sincere… did he just use me for…? No. He wouldn't…_ I thought.

Finally, I stood up after wrapping the blanket around me. I walked out of the room and looked at the still flickering flames in the fire place. I never would have guessed that it would still be blazing. Finally, to my left I saw Death. He was facing away from me, his head tilted down and his armor back on. He was holding something, but I couldn't tell what it was. I walked up to him and set my burned hand on his shoulder blade.

"What are you doing?" I asked, still half asleep. Then I realized what he had in his hands; one of my journals, the one from the first year. _Damn it. _He flipped the page, which confirmed the fact that he was reading through it. He wouldn't peel his gaze from the pages. "Death."

A loud chuckle emerged from his throat, catching me off guard and making me jump. He folded a corner of the page he was on and shut the book. When he turned to face me, he was all smiles as he moved closer. "I didn't know you had written it all down."

I giggled. "Word for word, every one of my thoughts." He didn't seem very amused. My smile was knocked off immediately. "What's wrong?"

His eyes were now filled with sorrow. "You _never_ stopped thinking of me…"

"…What-"

"You didn't know."

I was utterly confused. "What didn't I know?"

"You didn't know what that memory should have meant… You must have been under so much stress when you did see it… I shouldn't have done that to you."

"No, Death, stop."

"I couldn't have been more judgmental."

"Stop it. Now."

He just sighed and stepped closer to me. I wrapped one arm around his torso and kept the other holding the blanket up over my shoulders. "Please… what can I do…?"

"Just promise me you won't leave again." I choked out. His heartbeat sped up when I said that, but nothing more. I didn't bother to wonder why. He let me go and changed the subject.

"I've heard you were involved with the Hellguard." My heart jumped. Memories of trying to starve myself flooded back. I shivered at the thought. "…what did you do, love?"

"Um…" was the only thing I could think of. Now his concerned eyes were locked on me, forcing me to tell him. "Death… I couldn't take being without you." His left eyebrow. "A-and with… with the cat, I just lost the will to live."

"The cat?"

The reality of it all struck me like a bullet.. "…Oh, Death!" I began sobbing into his chest. I could tell he was confused, but I didn't know how to explain. I set my hand on his arm, letting him suck onto the memory of the Cheshire cat dying. When he snapped back, he returned the hug as tightly as he could without crushing me. I could hear a growl in his throat, probably because he was angry with himself.

"I don't know what to say." He muttered.

"No, no. It's alright." I sniffed, wiping my eyes and doing my best to compose myself.

"Love, I will not let this go on." He walked me over and made me sit down in front of the fire. He sat down next to me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "Does the fire make you uncomfortable?"

"…no,"

"Good."

That last word he said seemed to echo on forever. We sat, gazing into the flames, long enough for me to start getting tired. I wanted to stay awake, to stay with _him, _so I tried to make conversation. "How did you know I was with the Hellguard…?"

"Uriel informed me when I arrived here. She said that one day you had disappeared, and they all think that you're dead." He explained. "I had no idea you were alive. I was send here to retrieve the Rod of Arafel, and then I sensed your presence."

"And you came to-"

"Apologize."

I looked down at my hand, rubbing my fingers over the burned skin. Without any warning, he pulled me closer and put his lips to the side of my neck again. "It's alright now, Death, you're here, and-"

He moved to my lips. "Yes, I am here. So stop talking and kiss me."

I let my muscles relax slightly and pulled my matted hair to the side, slipping deeper into the kiss. Before either of us could get too carried away, Death pulled away and whispered, slightly out of breath, "You must be exhausted." This time, I couldn't protest. I felt like I was already falling asleep. "Rest." I slid down and rested my head on his thigh. He stroked my hair until I did finally let myself sleep for the remainder of the night.

Xxxxxxxx

When I woke up in the morning, Death was still next to me. He was asleep, and both of his arms were locked around my waist protectively. If I tried to move, he would just growl and pull me closer, making me giggle each time. Now, no matter what, he wouldn't let me go, and I loved him for it. Instead of trying to break myself loose, I just let him rest. He could have been exhausted too, but there was no way to tell, since he was Death.

I shifted to tuck my legs up, pushing the blanket back over my shoulders. I smiled and ran my five fingers over each part of the upper half of his body, over each one of his individual muscles, over the lines of his tattoos, every scar that marred his skin, every square inch until I had thought I memorized it. As I studied the features of his face for what seemed to be the millionth time, his eyes finally opened. I smiled warmly, and he did the same, cupping one half of my face in his hand.

"Good morning to you," He chuckled, leaning forward to lightly kiss me. I returned it happily. "We must be going." He finally said after a few moments. I nodded and stood up, walking back to my room. I got dressed and grabbed Death's mask, which was sitting on the nightstand in front of me. I walked back out to meet him, and with slight hesitation handed it to him. He grinned and set it over his face. He looked so much different with it on, since I've come to known the man that hid behind it. He, for sure, was much better than the closed- off Executioner I met all those years ago.

He pulled me close to him after I took a final glance at the small apartment, and we walked out, not even bothering to close the door. I tensed as we returned to the shattered Earth, that was now resembling the Vale of Doom.

"…are you alright…?" Death's words were merely a breath, and I could barely catch them.

"I'm fine, why do you-"

"Mentally."

"…that I can't confirm." His fingers tightened around the nub of my wrist. We went a long while without saying anything, merely enjoying each other's company. Hours and hours went by, fighting, killing, and walking. I did my best to procrastinate on what I wanted to ask him, what I _needed _to ask him.

"Why did you leave?" I choked out the words in a pathetic attempt to hide tears. He turned to face me. His jaw dropped as he took in a breath, as if to say something, but before he could, I heard a familiar high-pitched voice.

"Alice…?"

"…Oh no."

Death's head snapped around to face the angel approaching us. He had his golden scythe in his hand, ready to use it if needed. He must have thought Death was threatening me. "Horseman!" He yelled. "Leave her be."

The look in Death's eyes was so confused that it was almost comical. He took a step forward, blocking my sight from Ash. "And who are _you_ to order_ me?"_

"I have heard that _you _have hurt her!"

"I did notsay that." I snapped.

Death pulled Harvester, and before Ash could even blink, the arm that held the golden scythe was on the ground. _"Agh!" _He yelled, gripping his gushing shoulder.

"Death!" I tried to intervene, but they wouldn't listen to me. I slammed the heel of my palm into my forehead in annoyance. "Damn you two…"

Death was about to kill Ash, but the angel grabbed the scythe from his dead fingers and blocked the attack. He got to his feet, and the two began to fight. I didn't want to get in between it, because if Death accidentally hurt me, I would never hear the end of it. I just stayed out of it. I cringed as Harvester pierced Ash's heart, but nothing more. Death walked up to me with confusion in his eyes.

"He's the one who saved me."

"When?"

"After the Council sent me here."

"What?"

_Oops. _"…Oh, did I lack to mention… well…"

"…You went to the Council."

My heart dropped again, since he had the same tone of voice he had before leaving. "Wait, let me explain this time." He chuckled at that, but I knew he would listen to my reasoning. "It was after you left… I didn't know where to go, I couldn't go back, so I decided to visit the Council to see if I could help War… and I could couldn't. I'm sorry; I wish I could have done something, anything-"

He cut me off by wrapping his arms around my shoulders. I tried to hug him back, but his hold on me was so tight that I couldn't manage. He set his chin on my shoulder and hugged me until we heard Uriel's voice.

"Horseman."

He let  
me go reluctantly and faced her. "Do you have any idea of where the remaining rod pieces are?" Death asked.

"Pass through the city, and you will find the next piece beneath the Earth, in an old, abandoned tunnel."

"And where will we find the final fragment?"

"I do not know. But the rod has a will of its own. Find the second piece, and if may tell me where the last resides."

Death gives her a shallow nod and begins to walk. I felt Uriel's eyes boring into me as I walked behind the Horseman, but I did my very best to ignore it. I kept my head down, staring at the tops of my boots as I walked behind him. I looked up when I hear him curse under his breath and yell my name, "Alice, stand back!"

I was confused only for a second before realizing that something was running towards us. I didn't recognize it, but it was largely obese and engulfed in flames. I took a step back, but nothing more. The second Death's scythe made even the slightest contact with the creature's skin, it stopped and ducked down. Then I was even more confused. "Why-"

A large explosion knocked me off of my feet, as well as Death. He landed on the complete opposite side of the room, though. I groaned in pain, and didn't bother trying to stand. _What in the hell just exploded?!_

**"Alice!" **Death screamed as loud as he possibly could. I just reached up and put the heel of my palm to my head, for my ears were ringing loudly. "I told you to stand back!"

I opened my eyes and saw Death hovering over me. He helped me sit up, and I set my head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around me. "What the hell was that…?" I asked slowly.

"A FleshBurster," He replied. "Why didn't you listen, love?"

I didn't have an answer, because I didn't know. I ended up saying, "Now we're even."

He knew that I was talking about the time in Queensland. He chuckled and helped me to my feet. He kept me next to him as I pulled myself together. We walked through various tunnels underground; I wasn't sure where I was going, but it didn't matter, because Death did. I just followed him, and helped him kill any creatures that came our way. Soon we approached a large tunnel, a few miles to the very back. Death started towards it. I didn't question why, because he knew. Immediately I ran to catch up to him. Yet again, we found ourselves walking in complete silence yet again. I was mad that he didn't answer my question, why he left, why he was so upset with me… but I wasn't going to pester him about it, since we had something much more important to deal with.

Upon reaching the back of the tunnel, I finally saw what it was we were heading towards. It was all corruption; a big blob of the substance plastered against the wall, bright blue and green shining under the radiant light of the red crystals emerging from the ground as they did when War and I were here. Death picked up a nearby Redemption cannon and shot at it, breaking the thin middle part away from the rest. It began to glow with a golden hue; I had to strain my eyes to see the faint light of a staff. Death stepped forward and grabbed it.

I stood next to him with my hand on his forearm. "Is that the-"

"Rod of Arafel," He finished for me. "This is only a fragment. We will need to retrieve one more piece, and then we will return to LostLight.

I cocked my head to the side slightly; unsure of what he was talking about. "Where?"

He chuckled, closing the slim space between us. "You will find out soon enough."

I smiled and looked down, picking at a piece of metal on the blade that was falling off. He forced my chin up, making me look at him. My gut churned in happiness, just because I could look into those eyes without seeing hate in them. I gripped my stomach and cringed a bit as I looked at him. He looked down in concern.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

I just laughed and pulled him a bit closer. "You have _no _idea how much I've missed you."

He chuckled evilly, and in an instant, I was in his arms. I held back loud laughter and kept it as quiet giggles as he carried me. The made him snicker loudly and throw me over his shoulder playfully. I couldn't contain myself, and I was crying from laughing so hard. He stopped for a moment to pull me back to his level. He saw the tears streaming down my face, and his playful nature immediately vanished. Guilt replaced the happiness in his eyes.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered.

That made me laugh harder. "You clearly don't laugh very often!"

"Well, that is until I met you."


End file.
